Defeating Áglǽca
by Genevieve Kelly
Summary: Billy's dark past is revealed and his loyalty to the CIA is questioned when an old friend and newfound enemy is discovered alive and turns a routine mission upsidedown. His teammates must fight to save him, especially after Billy makes the ultimate sacrifice so that his teammates can bring down their enemies once and for all. This story takes place after the series finale.
1. Chapter 1

Defeating Áglǽca

Chapter One

Fay Carson walked swiftly through the halls inside Langley and then entered into Director Higgins' office without knocking. As she did so, she saw that she was interrupting a meeting between the director, Adele, and Higgins' slimy assistant. They all stopped talking and stared at Fay as she stepped in.

Higgins was the first to speak as he said, "Yes, Miss. Carson? I take it that you have something important, due to your less than subtle intrusion."

Fay cleared her throat and replied, "Forgive me for interrupting, Sir, but I have just received a short and very odd call from one of our assets set up in India. He said that he had just discovered some very important information regarding a weapons dealer. The asset refused to tell me anymore, but will speak to us if we travel there to meet with him in person. He sounded extremely paranoid."

"Let me guess," Higgins continued. "You think we should send in the ODS to speak with this paranoid asset?"

"The only other thing he told me was that he would only speak to Michael, Billy, and Casey," she answered. "If you'd like, I can go inform them for you?"

Higgins sighed as he looked down at the folder on his desk and said, "You do that. And Fay, tell those clowns to listen to the information the asset has for us and nothing else until they relay the information back to me and I give them new orders, understood?"

Fay nodded and responded, "Yes, Sir."

"Do you really think that order is going to be acknowledged, Sir?" Adel asked as Fay walked out of the room.

"No," Higgins replied as he chuckled sarcastically. "But I have to at least try to act like their boss. I refuse to allow them to make me completely incompetent in front of everyone else who works for this agency."

Adele smiled as she nodded and responded, "Yes, Sir."

Fay continued walking through the halls with as much speed as she had when she headed to the director's office. Now she was heading to where the four members of the ODS worked, including her ex-husband, Michael. Most days it bothered her that she was stuck working with Michael, but because he was often gone on missions, they didn't really see much of each other. However, she couldn't help but worry when he and the others were sent on potentially dangerous missions. This was only a fact gathering mission, but these things had a way escalating, especially with the ODS involved.

As Fay walked up to the office door, she knocked twice and walked in without waiting for a response. As she did, she found Rick Martinez down on the floor doing push-ups, while Billy sat in his chair with his feet on top of Rick's back and holding a book in his hand. Both Michael and Casey looked like they were doing paper work, but Fay doubted that they were concentrating on anything else except Rick.

Billy was the first to speak as she entered as he said, "Fay, how lovely it is to see you this fine morning. As always, you look stunning."

Fay smiled as she looked down at Rick, who quit his push-ups and was now staring up at her, then looked over at Michael as she asked, "Do I want to know what is going on in here?"

Michael looked around at his friends and then back at Fay as he answered, "Rick here lost a bet. Fifty pushups are his punishment."

"Billy bet Martinez that he could get him to reveal the name of the first girl he ever kissed," Casey added.

"They bugged Blanke and tricked him into helping them get the answer," Rick responded as he began to get up from the floor. "You would think I would have learned not to put anything past them by now."

Billy stood and held out his hand to Rick in order to help him up the rest of the way as he replied, "Don't be sore, Martinez. We were only trying to help you to open up a little more."

Rick stared at Billy as he asked, "About my love life before Adele? That's none of your business. I don't want anything to get back to Adele, in case…"

"In case you dated someone or did something with anyone she wouldn't approve of?" Billy continued. "Relax, my friend. Everything you say to us, stays between us."

"Unless of course something you say is a threat to national security," Michael interrupted.

"Or you say anything that is just too good to keep between us," Casey added. "Just because you are officially a part of our team now, doesn't mean we still can't have a little fun with you. That will never change."

As Rick glared at his friends, Fay jumped in as she finally said, "Despite how amusing this conversation has been, I am afraid I didn't come down here for any of your childish games. I came here with an assignment. I just received a call from Ronnie Habbish."

Michael asked, "Ronnie Habbish, our paranoid, superstitious friend from India? What did he possibly have to say that would require Higgins to call us in?"

Fay responded, "That is your mission. To go to India and find out what he knows. He claimed that he has information of vital importance about a weapons dealer."

"Let me guess," Billy replied. "Higgins is ordering us to go there right away, gather the information, and then do nothing until he gives us further instruction, am I right?"

"Exactly right," she answered. "But you won't be following those orders, will you?"

As each of them walked out of their office, Casey turned to face Fay and said, "Probably not."

Fay watched as each of the members of the ODS walked away and headed off to make travel arrangements. As she did so, she smiled. She couldn't help but feel that all four of those men were her friends, despite her twisted and strained relationship with Michael. The four of them were heroes, no matter how hard Director Higgins tried to deny it.


	2. Chapter 2

Defeating Áglǽca

Chapter Two

Fifteen hours later, the ODS were stepping out of the main airport in Mumbai, India. Each member of the team did their best to sleep while flying across the Atlantic. However, Rick Martinez was the only one of the teammates who managed to successfully. Both Michael and Billy ended up reading a book they had each brought with them, while Casey worked on his meditation exercises he did in order to be the human weapon that he was.

As they each stepped out of the airport and got into their rental car, Billy spoke up saying, "I have to say that that was one of the worst flights I have ever taken here to India. The food was awful and I didn't get an ounce of sleep."

Casey responded, "What made this trip different than any other trip we have taken here in the past? The food is always awful and we never get any sleep while flying across the ocean."

"Very true, but at least in the past there has always been at least one stewardess I have been able to have a stimulating conversation with to make the trip worthwhile," Billy answered. "This time, there were none."

"I am sure you could have had a great conversation with one of the male stewards up there," Michael replied.

Billy shook his head and answered, "It just isn't the same."

Michael, Casey, and Rick chuckled as Michael responded, "We know. Now, let's find Ronnie as soon as possible and get this mission over and done with."

"Do you have something against Mumbai or India?" Rick asked the team's leader. "I think India's beautiful."

"I think so too, but that has nothing to do with why I want to get back home as soon as we can," Michael answered. "There is something about this meeting that isn't sitting right with me. It sounds way too simple and these fact gathering missions never end up the way they should. Something is going to go wrong."

Billy nodded his head in agreement as he replied, "Normally, I would blame that on his own paranoia, but I have a feeling Michael's right. I've got the same feeling in the pit of my empty stomach as well. Wait until you meet Ronnie yourself, Martinez and you will understand what we mean."

Casey added, "Ronnie isn't one of our favorite assets. Whenever we meet with him, something always ends up going wrong. I warned Michael in the beginning not to make him an asset, but he didn't listen to me and now we're stuck with him."

"I am sure he's given you valuable information, otherwise you would have cut ties with him a long time ago," Rick said.

"Yeah, but we always end up getting shot at because of him," Casey answered.

"It's like he gives us seven years of bad luck all in one short visit here in India," Billy added.

Before Rick could say anything more, Michael stopped their car and stepped out. The other teammates followed behind him as each of them walked into a bar in the middle of town and took a seat at a table in the corner of the room. After a few minutes, one of the waiters took a seat at the table with them as he handed out a round of beers. Rick saw that Ronnie was definitely Indian as he expected him to be, but he didn't expect the bushy beard and mustache covering most of his face. He supposed that it had something to do with his paranoia.

The waiter spoke up first as he said, "I thought I was only going to speak with you three, Michael. Who is this guy?"

Michael responded, "Hello to you too, Ronnie. It's been a long time. I see your paranoia's only gotten worse. This here is Rick Martinez. He's one of us now. He's good, don't you worry."

Casey cut in as he asked, "What is it that you dragged us all the way down here for, Ronnie?"

"You wanted to know if I ever found out any kind of information that would lead to the take down of some of the more notorious drug and weapons dealers that come through here, am I right?" Ronnie replied.

"Aye, that would be right, My Friend," Billy answered. "So, what news do you have for us today, that you couldn't have told us over the phone and by the way, didn't we give you a number so that you could contact us directly?"

Ronnie responded quickly, "I accidentally lost it one of the many times I've thrown out my wallets. Anyway, you know how you have brought down several weapons dealers over the last six years, who you know were working for the ghost you've been chasing and that they have all refused to tell you or that they can't tell you who your ghost is?"

Casey replied, "I would be very surprised if you actually have useful information about him for us this time. You usually don't. He's a ghost because he kills everyone who has seen who he is or can identify anything that will lead the CIA, or anyone else for that matter, to him. He doesn't leave loose ends."

"Everyone we've arrested that's worked for him, have never made any physical contact with him," Michael continued. "They've never even spoken with him over the phone. What could you possibly have for us?"

"I overheard a couple of the patrons taking about their boss coming here to Mumbai in person to oversee a big deal," Ronnie answered. "They were bragging about how they were excited to be working with one of the most well known weapons dealers from all across Asia, Britain, and Europe. It has to be our ghost, right?"

Michael slowly nodded and said, "It's possible that it could be him and if it is, then whatever deal is going down is obviously extremely important to him, in order to get him to come out to oversee the operation himself."

Rick replied, "And even if it isn't the ghost, we can still at least bring down a dangerous arms dealer. Do you know when this deal is supposed to go down and where?"

"No, but the thugs who were talking about this deal come in everyday around noon," Ronnie responded. "I am sure they'll be here talking about it again tomorrow. Maybe you can set something up for them?"

"And what if the deal is going down tonight?" Casey asked.

"Trust me," Ronnie said. "It will be a few days. The way they were talking, they had a few things to take care of first before the ghost arrives."

Billy spoke up saying, "I must say, Ronnie. I am impressed with the information you have come up with for us this time. Much better than the last time we met. We ended up getting shot at for absolutely nothing."

Ronnie stood and began to clear the table as he answered, "I told your lady back at the office that my information would be worth your while."

As the ODS stood up themselves, Ronnie called out to them as they began walking away, "I almost forgot. I did get one more piece of information that will be helpful to you guys; an alias, or a code name. It's Ag-, Aglac-, I am not sure how to pronounce it. It's some fancy Shakespearean sounding name. They said the guy was British."

"Do you mean Áglǽca?" Billy asked as a terrified look replaced his usual cocky grin across his face.

"Yes," Ronnie replied surprised. "That's it!"

As he walked away from them, Casey asked, "Now how on earth did you guess a name like that? Do you actually know every name Shakespeare ever used?"

Without looking at his friends, Billy clearly was upset as he slowly answered, "It isn't a name from Shakespeare at all. It is from one of the greatest Anglo-Saxon poems ever written called, Beowulf."

"Beowulf?" Rick asked as he was confused as to why this name seemed to upset Billy so much. "I read that poem back in high school. It was one of the required books we had to read. I hated it."

"Most people do," Billy said, still without looking up.

Both Michael and Casey could also see how upset their Scottish friend had become, as Michael asked, "Does this name mean something to you Billy?"

As he finally looked at his friends, Billy somberly answered, "Áglǽca is an Old English term the author used as another name for three of the characters from this poem; Beowulf, the hero himself, Grendel, and Grendel's mother, who are two of the monsters Beowulf fought. The name Áglǽca means, wretch, miscreant, monster, demon, fierce enemy, fierce combatant, and miserable being. Although, in this case, I believe our ghost is referring to himself as fierce enemy. You might think of him as all these other things I've listed as well if it turns out that he is indeed our ghost. I know who our ghost is, but it's impossible. I mean, I don't know how it can be him. The man I knew was not this kind of man and he died seven years ago. I watched it happen."

Michael, Casey, and Rick all looked at each other and then back at Billy as Rick asked, "Who do you think he is, Billy?"

"Dalton Sloane," Billy answered as he slowly sank into the chair closest to him. "My last partner from when I worked in the British Secret Service, before I was decommissioned and deported from my homeland."


	3. Chapter 3

Defeating Áglǽca

Chapter Three

As soon as Billy had said those words, he pinched the bridge of his nose as if he felt a headache coming on and then quickly rubbed his hands over his face. His friends slowly took a seat beside him as they absorbed what Billy had just revealed to them.

Michael, Rick, and Casey felt badly for Billy, who was always the cocky, happy-go-lucky member of the team. They didn't want to press him any harder for more information, but they knew that they had to.

Michael was the first to speak as he asked, "What makes you so sure that our ghost and your partner are the same man, especially since you watched your partner get killed?"

Billy answered as he finally looked around at his friends, "Because of the name. I have never known anyone else who would ever think to call themselves Áglǽca, except for Dalton."

"It could be someone else whose favorite book was Beowulf," Rick responded, hoping to give some kind of relief to his friend. "There have to be more in the world who do?"

"No one else likes Beowulf aside from he and I and any stuffy professor, who teaches British Literature in a high school or college," Billy replied in a mocking, but truthful tone. "Dalton and his family moved to Scotland from England when we were six and we were best friends ever since. When we were nine, I loaned him my copy of Beowulf, telling him that he would like it as much as I did. It turns out that he loved it much more and I ended up giving the book to him. That day we gave each other names for whenever we were together. I was given the name Dantes, after a character from my favorite book, The Count of Monte Cristo. I called him Áglǽca. He always was a fierce enemy to anyone who tried to come between the two of us as we grew up and after we joined the Secret Service together. There is no one else our ghost can be if Ronnie was right about his information."

Casey cleared his throat and finally spoke what needed to be said, "You said that you watched Dalton die, but how exactly did it happen? Is there a chance that what you saw was a trick of the mind or that it was an elaborate set up?"

Billy stood once again and turned his back to teammates. They saw that this was getting harder for him to explain to them and even harder for him to absorb what he was slowly beginning to feel was the dark truth of what happened behind his decommission and deportation.

Billy turned to face Casey and answered quickly, "I know what I saw that day. My eyes were not playing tricks on me."

"I didn't mean to imply that you did anything wrong," Casey responded. "I only meant to say that if Dalton and Áglǽca are one in the same, then he may have faked his death. How was he killed?"

"We were ordered to kidnap the daughter of a Russian weapons dealer in order to lure out the man out into the open and bring him down," Billy replied. "She was just like him; dangerous and evil. As we got to the bridge nearby her apartment, all hell broke loose. Somehow, the dealer, his men, and daughter knew we were coming and we were fired upon. Dalton and I were separated at opposite ends of the bridge as we both fought to escape with our lives, but as he came running toward me when we believed the way was clear, the daughter stepped out of hiding with a gun in her hand. I watched as she shot him in the chest from less than a foot away and then stumble and fall backwards off the edge of the bridge. Everything was a blur after that. I am not sure how I made it out of the mess alive, but the next thing I knew, I was waking up in the hospital with a bullet wound in the right side of my chest and my arm handcuffed to the bed. You know the rest. If you will excuse me, I have to go make a few calls."

As Billy walked away, Michael shook his head in anger and turned to Rick and Casey as he said, "We need to find this scumbag and bring him down. If Áglǽca is Dalton, then we need to make sure to take him down. Then, we'll find a way to clear Billy of being a traitor."

Rick looked at Michael and Casey and asked, "Wait, what did happen after all that? I wasn't with you guys in the beginning."

Casey answered, "They never explained anything to Billy about what happened after he watched his partner killed. Only that he was accused of leaking the information of their plans to the dealer because Billy was the only survivor of the team. Billy denied it and they couldn't prove he was guilty, but because they needed someone to blame for the disaster and the loss of one of their agents, Billy was decommissioned and deported."

Michael continued, "Not one person stood by him during the trial. Not even his fiancé, who also worked for the British Secret Service."

"Why is it that when we first met that Billy said he was deported for recklessness and causing mischief?" Rick asked.

"Do you even know Billy?" Casey answered sarcastically. "He's the comic relief within this agency as a means of surviving day after day. His charm and quick wit is a mask he hides behind to keep people from seeing the man you've just seen walk away from us a few minutes ago. I doubt you'll see this side of him ever again once this is all over."

Michael stood firmly as he looked at Rick in the eyes and said, "Billy is a good man and one hundred percent loyal to our country, just as he was to his own. Casey and I know that for a fact. There's a good chance that once Higgins learns what we're doing here, he'll question his loyalty and try to cut ties with him. We don't plan to let that happen. You know Billy. We need to know right now that you'll stand by his side when things get rough."

Rick looked at both Michael and Casey as he responded, "No offense, but I trust Billy more than either of you. He's always been there for me and he's taught me a lot. I'm in."

Casey and Michael smiled as Michael replied, "Good. Now, let's go find him."

Meanwhile…

Ronnie walked into his room in the apartment building he was living in and furiously began to pack the empty suitcase sitting out on his bed. However, before he could get too far in, he heard the cocking of a gun from behind him and whirled around to come face to face with its barrel pointing straight at his head.

He saw three men of different races surrounding him, including the man holding the gun, as he spoke up pleading, "Please Romeo, don't kill me! I swear I didn't say anything to anyone! I don't know anything!"

The man holding the gun pushed the gun closer to Ronnie head as he angrily replied, "It's Romero, you weasel. And we know for a fact that you did call someone to tell on us. Did you think we are stupid?"

"No, I would never," Ronnie responded quietly.

Romero was Indian and he was tall and big. The man to Romero's left was White with blond hair and a bit shorter, as well as scrawnier. The man to his right was White as well, and taller, but was not as big as Romero. Romero appeared to be the man in charge, seeing as the other two didn't speak. They only listened to the conversation as it continued.

"We gave you a chance to live as long as you did the errands we asked you to do and never spoke of our dealings to anyone," Romero said. "However, you called in friends from the CIA. We bugged your phone in order to keep an eye on you, as we do with everyone who works for our boss."

"Look, I just wanted out," Ronnie cried. "I only called in these jokers in order to distract you long enough for me to get out of this country. I didn't tell them anything important, except for your boss' alias. His name was already getting around. It was only a matter of time before the CIA learned of it too. One guy seemed to recognize the name from somewhere and said it correctly when I couldn't, but I swear, they know nothing."

The shorter man to Romero's left stepped forward and spoke up with a British accent asking, "This man who recognized our boss' name, who was he?"

Ronnie answered, "I don't remember his name. He definitely wasn't American. He had an accent similar to yours, but… Hey, it's you! You must be Agla…"

Before Ronnie could finish saying the name, the British guy quickly pulled out a gun with a silencer on the end from inside his jacket and shot Ronnie straight between the eyes. He quickly turned the gun on the third guy to Romero's right and fired, killing him as well. Then, he returned the gun to the pocket inside his jacket.

Romero seemed un-phased by what just happened as he turned to the man and asked, "So, what do you want us to do now, Áglǽca?"

"We need to find these agents from the CIA, especially the one who recognized my name," Áglǽca responded. "There's only one person I know who could possibly figure out who I am and if he discovers the truth, everything I have worked for could be destroyed. I'm not going to let that happen. Let's go."


	4. Chapter 4

Defeating Áglǽca

Chapter Four

As Rick, Michael, and Casey got back to their room in the hotel they were staying in, they saw that Billy was in one of the separate bedrooms trying to make a call as he said he was going to do. It looked as though Billy meant to close the door, but it remained partially open, wide enough for the others to overhear most his side of the conversation.

Alone in the room as the phone on the other end of his call was answered, Billy spoke first saying, "Hello, Olivia."

She responded, "_Billy? Why on earth are you calling me? You know you could get me into a lot of trouble for talking to you!_"

"I know, Olivia, believe me I do," Billy answered. "I would never have called if this wasn't extremely important. I only beg you to not to ask questions. I need you to send a copy of Dalton's Service file to my email. Something is not right about what they say happened that day."

"_You already wasted too much time on trying to come up with excuses to excuse the mistakes you made back then_," she replied. "_It was seven years ago and because of you, Dalton is dead. Just let things go before you get me fired, Billy!_"

"He isn't dead, Olivia!" Billy shouted by mistake and then quickly lowered his voice again. "Dalton is alive! I don't know how and I have no proof, but my gut is telling me that he's alive and is about to do something very bad unless my friends and I stop him. I am with the CIA now. Dalton isn't the man we believed he was. I need your help to figure all this out, please!"

Olivia angrily responded, "_How dare you think that I will help you to ruin what is left of Dalton. He died because of you, Billy and now you're trying to dirty his name to save yours? The answer is no._"

Billy sat on the bed and put his head in his hands and he softly responded, "Dalton was like a brother to me. I would never ruin his name unless there was a good reason for doing so. You know me better than to think that I would. If you loved me at all, Olivia, please help me and I will never bother you again."

Olivia remained quiet for some time until she finally said, "_Goodbye Billy._"

As she hung up, Billy threw his cell across the floor, while he remained seated on the bed and once again placed his head in his hands. After sitting like that for a few more minutes, he stood and walked into the bathroom in order to splash water over his face. He knew that he needed to pull himself together for the sake of his friends, but was having a hard time doing so.

Back out in the other room, the others heard as Billy threw his phone and saw him through the opening as he put his head into his hands. Michael and Casey stood silently with no emotion, except maybe anger on their faces. Rick couldn't believe how different his friend was. Billy was the last person he would have thought he'd see this kind of emotion coming from, but he is human after all. It just didn't make it any easier to see his friend hurting so badly.

After a few minutes, Billy came out of the room and with as much of his usual charm as he could put on, he said, "I contacted the one person from home who may be willing to help us figure this all out. It's a long shot, but it's all we've got. The CIA can be of no help to us seeing as how they have no record of Dalton Sloane and it will be no good if the only information remains inside my noggin. There is only so much I can tell you. The British Secret Service will have the information we need."

Rick asked, "How long do you think we should wait for your friend if she agrees to help?"

"We should know within the hour," Billy answered. "If we don't get anything from her by then, then we'll know she isn't willing to help us. I'll be the one to blame, not her."

"None of this is or was ever your fault, Billy," Michael responded quickly. "You blamed yourself for your partner getting killed as any one of us would have, but we know you well enough to know that you never would have committed treason against your country that you constantly speak so highly of. I've never known anyone more proud of his heritage than you."

While looking at Michael, Billy replied, "I appreciate the sentiment and your faith in me. All of you. Now, what's next?"

Casey moved toward the door as he responded, "Now I'm going to go out and get us something to eat. I'm starving thanks to the terrible airplane food."

"And I'm going to finally call Higgins to inform him of our situation," Michael added. "We can't put it off any longer. Don't worry, Billy. We're not going to let him throw you under the bus like the Secret Service did to you. We'll find out the truth of what happened and clear your name."

Casey left to get food as he said and Michael went into the bedroom to talk to Higgins, while Rick remained out in the main room with Billy. Billy walked over to the dresser where he had placed his bag and pulled out a couple of water bottles. He tossed the first one to Rick and then began to drink the other.

"Thank you," Rick said quietly. "I know that you, Michael, and Casey go back a ways and that you may not…

"Worry not, Martinez," Billy interrupted. "I told you that your loyalty to this team was proven long ago and I meant it. I am grateful to you for believing in me despite not knowing everything about what happened way back when. Those who were my closest friends back in Scotland abandoned me when I needed someone. The three of you are standing with me now. It means a lot."

Once alone in one of the bedrooms, Michael was speaking to Director Higgins, as he quickly explained what they had learned from both the asset and Billy. As Michael expected, Higgins wasn't happy and tried to order the ODS back home to allow another team come to Mumbai to take care of the mess they had gotten themselves into.

"I'm sorry, Sir, but we're not leaving here until we finish this," Michael said firmly. "We owe it to Billy to find out the truth and end this."

Higgins angrily responded, "_I was never keen on hiring Collins in the first place because I wasn't entirely sure he could be trusted, due to the shady circumstances around his decommission and deportation. The only reason he was finally brought into the CIA was because of Ray Bishop. Now his past is once again showing its ugly head. I will not allow the good of the CIA fall because of a loose thread, who isn't even an American._"

Michael wanted nothing more in that moment than to punch Higgins in the face, but remained calm as he replied, "We're not leaving here until we accomplish what we've set out to do and if you have a problem with this, you can fire us for the hundredth time and look incompetent when we all look like heroes for bringing down a worldwide and dangerous weapons dealer. Goodbye, Higgins."

When Michael hung up on the director, he walked back out into the main room, where his friends were just getting ready to eat the food Casey had just come back with. He was happy to see that they were talking as if nothing's changed.

Casey picked up a soda he had bought and tossed it to him as he said sarcastically, "That sounded pleasant. You've got a plan yet?"

Michael smiled as he answered, "I'm working on it."


	5. Chapter 5

Defeating Áglǽca

Chapter Five

About fifteen minutes before noon the next day, the members of the ODS arrived back at the bar in town where they had first met with their asset. Rick and Billy took a seat at the bar, while Michael and Casey took a seat at a table near the back. They expected to meet up with Ronnie, who would then point out the thugs who worked for Áglǽca. However, Ronnie was nowhere to be seen.

Ten minutes later, two guys walked in and took a seat at the table in the very back. A waiter quickly walked over to them, carrying two beers and a basket of peanuts, then walked away just as quickly. As the men greedily chugged down their beer, the liquid spilled out from the corners of their mouths.

"Those two must be the guys Ronnie was talking about," Michael said quietly. "They are obviously regulars since the waiter knew exactly what to bring them without them ordering. My guess is that they're not very nice guys."

Casey replied, "They are obviously just the front guys doing the heavy lifting. They look and act like cavemen."

Billy made a face of disgust as he observed the men and spoke to Michael using their ear wigs saying, "Let me get this straight, your plan is for you and Casey to take their places, speculating that Áglǽca won't be meeting these brutes in person. Am I right?"

"Áglǽca is a ghost in his operations, using his employees for all the hard work, while sitting back and enjoying the benefits of his operations," Michael answered. "This is how no one knows who he really is. He has worked with a ton of people. I doubt he knows the faces of each and every one of them."

"And if he does?" Rick asked.

Michael grinned at Rick and replied, "Then we'll just have to make a quick exit and move on to plan B."

Casey said, "I didn't realize we had a plan B."

"We don't," Billy responded sarcastically. "But our fearless leader always makes things up as we go along anyway. When has anything we've planned ever gone our way?"

"How exactly do you plan on taking these guys out without making a spectacle?" Rick asked. "I mean, what if the meeting with Áglǽca is going to take place here and now? We don't want to be in the middle of a bar fight if they show up."

Michael nodded and answered, "Then we better go and have a chat with our friends right now."

Sarcastically, Rick replied, "Your plan is to chat with them and hope that they are willing to cooperate with us just like that?"

Billy shook his head and said, "It's a bold move."

Michael and Casey walked over to the table where the brutes sat and took a seat in the two empty chairs beside them. The men placed their now empty mugs down on the table and stared at the new arrivals.

As one of them was about to say something, Michael cut in as he said, "Right now, my friend and I are going to be doing the talking. We've got two other friends at the bar pointing guns straight at you, so I suggest you both listen to what we have to say."

The men looked over at Rick and Billy, who both smiled and used one hand to wave at them. Their other hands were hidden beneath their jackets, making it look as though guns were hidden from their sight. The men turned back to face Michael and Casey and glared at them as Michael began to speak once again.

"We understand that the two of you work for a weapons dealer, who goes by the name of Áglǽca," he said. "My friends and I are going to stop him from whatever his plans are here in Mumbai, which is why we need the two of you to follow us out the back door right now and tell us what we want to know, unless you each want to eat a bullet. It's your choice. Who is your boss and what is the weapon he is buying from Áglǽca?"

One of the men answered, "He's Jackson Carter and we're purchasing a very powerful bomb."

Casey looked at Michael as he said, "Carter's a filthy, rich, American leader who speaks out against immigrants coming into our country."

"Áglǽca's men will be meeting us here in just a few minutes to sell us a weapon in exchange for a very large amount of money," the other man responded. "They will be expecting us to be here."

"Which is why the two of you will be leaving, while the two of us take your place," Casey replied. "Thank you for telling us your plans without us having to beat it out of you. You saved us a lot of hassle."

Billy and Rick stood and walked over to the table slowly, while Rick whispered, "We don't actually have guns and these guys are huge. What are we supposed to do?"

Casey and Michael stood as well and motioned for the thugs to stand as well. Together, the six of them walked to the back of the bar and exited quietly. As soon as they were out, Casey suddenly and swiftly fought the two men until they became unconscious.

Michael smiled and said, "And they didn't even know what hit them. Billy, you and Rick quickly tie them up and lock them in the trunk of our car. When you're done, come back into the bar and stay there while we're talking with Áglǽca's men. Casey, you and I are now the new employees of whoever is buying this weapon from Áglǽca."

"Is it bothering anyone that we haven't seen Ronnie at all yet?" Rick asked suddenly. "Something isn't right."

"You're right, Martinez," Michael agreed. "On second thought, the two of you go to Ronnie's apartment and find out why he didn't show up today, then meet us back here. See you soon."

Billy and Rick worked on tying the men up and putting them in the trunk of their car in silence. It wasn't until the two of them began to walk toward Ronnie's apartment that Rick finally spoke up.

He said, "I am sorry that Olivia didn't send you the information you asked her for last night, Billy."

Billy looked over at Rick and shrugged as he replied, "It's all right. As I said before, it was a long shot. I didn't really expect her to. She didn't help me then. I don't know why I thought she might now."

"Is this the same Olivia that you said you would take a bullet for?" Rick asked.

"Aye, she is," Billy answered. "She was my fiancée. However, I later discovered that she was truly in love with Dalton. They had had an affair. I didn't blame them. I just wanted them to be happy. When I was accused of being a traitor, she blamed me for his death. She wouldn't believe I was innocent, just like everyone else."

Rick looked down at his feet and then said, "The information you wanted was Dalton's record from the Secret Service. Am I right?"

Billy nodded, "Aye, you are right again. I thought it might help me to figure out why he is the true traitor. At the very least, it would have given us a picture of him so that we wouldn't have to depend on me alone to identify him."

Before they could continue their conversation, they arrived at Ronnie's apartment and when they stepped inside, they found Ronnie's body on the floor, along with another body. Billy and Rick looked at each other and then each walked back out of the apartment.

"Áglǽca and his men must have found out that Ronnie knew something about their meeting," Rick said. "But how?"

"Ronnie got stuck working both sides," Billy answered as he picked up and opened the back of his cell phone to reveal a bug. "He stumbled onto something and got caught. They probably agreed to spare his life in exchange for him working for them, but when it got too much for him, he called us in to take them out. The half packed suitcase on his bed tells us that he was in the middle of packing for a trip out of the country when they caught him and killed him. He was hoping we would be a big enough distraction to get away clean."

Rick looked at Billy and said, "They must have heard our conversation with him yesterday, which means they'll know we're here. We need to get back to the bar."

Billy replied, "I agree. Let's go!"

Meanwhile, back at the bar, four men walked in about thirty minutes after Billy and Rick left and took a seat beside Michael and Casey. Michael motioned for a waiter to bring them a round of drinks. The ODS agents observed these men's faces, looking to see if they were suspicious of them not being the men they were really supposed to meet.

Michael was the first to speak as he said, "I find it strange that there are four of you here for our meeting. Were you expecting trouble?"

A very large, Indian man, who was seated in the middle, replied, "We figured we would come prepared in case you or your boss tried anything stupid. We weren't expecting his men to be two Americans."

"Our boss is an American," Casey responded. "You're lying. Let's get on with the reason we're all here."

"Your boss, Áglǽca, has the package," Michael continued. "And we have what you are asking for. However, if our boss is going to business with him, he must come to our meeting in person, or we have no deal."

The man doing the negotiating for Áglǽca answered, "I am afraid we have no deal. We know for a fact that the two of you are not the Americans we were supposed to be meeting. You are two CIA agents, who came here to make us go out of service. You can thank your friend Ronnie for giving you up."

Everyone stood swiftly from the table and began to fight, as both Billy and Rick came running into the bar. They quickly joined in the fight and failed to notice one of Áglǽca's men step away in order to observe them. After a few minutes, Billy was suddenly knocked down by the man who did all the talking. As he started to get back up, it was then that he noticed the shorter man watching them and froze.

Billy slowly rose to his feet as he stared at the man, who spoke up saying, "Hello, Billy. It's been a long time."

"Dalton," Billy said quietly.


	6. Chapter 6

Defeating Áglǽca

Chapter Six

After the three men who walked in with Áglǽca made the first attack against the members of the ODS, Billy and Michael struggled against the biggest thug, who spoke during their meeting, while Casey and Rick fought hard against their own fighters. Once Billy was knocked down by his attacker, he remained focused on Áglǽca, who was once indeed his partner from years ago.

Michael struggled against his own attacker now that Billy was no longer in the fight, but just as the thug made an attempt to knock him down as well, Casey quickly jumped in as he finished knocking down his own. Together, they fought to bring the thug down, but struggled to do so. The fighter was not only huge, but skilled as well.

As Billy slowly rose from the floor, he kept his eyes focused on Dalton, who by the time Billy was standing upright, had pulled out his gun and had it aimed directly at Billy. However, just as Dalton had pulled the trigger, Billy dodged out of the way by throwing himself between the men in the middle of the fights.

As soon as he did so, Billy saw that one of Áglǽca's men had Rick against the wall in a chokehold. Forgetting about Dalton, who was still holding the gun, Billy quickly stood as he grabbed a hold of one of the chairs closest to him and smashed it over the thug's head, successfully knocking the man out and saving Rick.

As Billy was now focused on helping his colleagues, Dalton put his gun back inside his jacket's pocket and walked away toward the door at the front of the bar. As he was about to leave, he called out to his own man still standing, who grabbed a table from nearby and threw it toward the agents. They all managed to successfully get out of the way of the table, but by the time they stood back up, both the thug and Áglǽca were gone.

As they took a look down at the two thugs on the ground, they saw that the bullet fired at Billy ended up hitting one of Áglǽca's own men as he tried to get back up and into the fight, the one whom Casey had managed to knock down minutes before.

They each struggled to catch their breaths as Rick was the first to break the silence asking, "Who the heck were these guys? I've never struggled so hard in a fight!"

Billy answered, "They were definitely Gurkha, just like the thugs Casey fought when we took down LaRouche."

"I agree," Casey replied. "I never have a hard time knocking anyone else out. These guys had the best fighting skills I've ever seen."

"What on earth is a Gurkha?" Rick asked as he looked at Casey and then to Billy.

Billy responded, "The Gurkha are hired mercenaries who have fought alongside the British for nearly two hundred years. It explains why their working for Dalton. He would have only the best warriors to fight for him."

Michael looked over at Billy as he answered, suddenly noticing that there was blood pooling from a wound under a rip in the sleeve of his shirt, "You've been hit. Let me see your arm."

"It's only a scratch," Billy replied as he tried to pull his arm away. "The bullet that ended up in our friend here managed to graze my arm first. It's no big deal."

"It is a big deal," Casey answered as he grabbed a hold of his arm again so that both he and Michael could look at the wound. "You were lucky that the bullet only grazed you. Good reflexes in dodging that shot by the way."

Billy nodded as he responded, "Thank you! Once again, high praise from the master."

As Michael finished tearing the rip in Billy's sleeve open wider to look over the wound, he said, "You're right, it's only a scratch. Once we get back to the hotel room, we can wrap it up. In the meantime Billy, are you sure that that was your partner, Dalton, who took a shot at you?"

"Aye, that was him," Billy answered sadly. "I can't believe it. I kept hoping that by some small miracle my mind was playing tricks on me and that there would be another explanation as to why someone else could be using that name."

"I'm sorry," Michael replied. "Now we know why no one ever knew who Áglǽca was until now. He always poses as one of his footmen, while one of the others does the talking for him."

Rick responded, "Very clever of him. He's still got whatever he and his men were trying to sell to the thugs in the trunk of our car, which means that he isn't finished here."

Casey added, "And now that we know who he really is, Áglǽca's going to want to take us out so that his identity will remain a secret, especially you, Billy. You know him better than anyone."

Michael nodded as he replied, "Agreed. We need to come up with a way to find him and bring him down for good. Any ideas, Martinez?"

"Why are you always asking me?" Rick asked. "You probably already have an idea and you just want to test me again."

"No," Michael answered. "I am actually asking if you have an idea."

"I have one," Billy said. "If he wants to take us out, especially me, why not use that to our advantage? I'll put myself in the line of fire, while…"

Michael interrupted, "Absolutely not. I don't want you to go and do something stupid that's going to get yourself killed. Do I make myself perfectly clear?"

Billy saluted Michael as he responded sarcastically, "Aye, Fearless Leader. What shall we do then?"

"I'll come up with something," Michael replied. "Now, let's take care of these two thugs here and clean up our mess before the locals get angry."

"I think it's a little late for that," Rick said as he saw the angry faces of the workers and other patrons, who were glaring at them.

Rick walked over to the bar as he pulled out a wad of cash and handed it to the bartender. He apologized for the mess and then rushed back to help Casey as he lifted up the dead body, while Michael and Billy dragged the unconscious thug out of the bar. They threw him in the back of their trunk along with the other two thugs as Casey and Rick carried the dead guy to the morgue that was luckily just down the street. Finally, they drove back to the apartment and waited for their prisoners to wake.


	7. Chapter 7

Defeating Áglǽca

Chapter Seven

About five hours later, the Gurkha, who had been knocked unconscious with a chair by Billy, finally came around and once he regained his bearings, he found himself tied to a chair in the middle of some room and surrounded by the four men he was ordered to attack in the bar. He had underestimated their fighting abilities.

The thug was the first to speak as he angrily asked, "Who are you guys? What do you want with me?"

Michael answered, "Who we are is of no concern to you. Just know that your days of freedom are gone. If you want to avoid a needle being stuck into your arm, I suggest you cooperate with us fully. Do I make myself clear?"

"All I know is that my boss wanted us to take you guys out at the bar," the man replied. "We were only following orders."

"Your boss being Áglǽca?" Michael asked again.

The thug responded once again, "Yes, that's right. It's all I know."

Casey said, "We know that you're lying, Pal. You ought to know the details of the bomb your boss is selling since you were originally going there to negotiate a meeting between your boss and ours, at least the real thugs you were planning to meet up with."

"Listen, we received a call from Áglǽca, telling us that he knew we would probably be meeting with men who were working with some government agency and that he wanted you dead," the man answered. "We were originally just supposed to negotiate a meeting with the other guys. I know Áglǽca has a bomb we are selling to a Jackson Carter, but we don't know where he's holding it or what kind of bomb it is. That is all I know, I swear."

"Áglǽca's not a very trusting man when it comes to dealing with criminals, such as himself," Billy replied as he looked at Michael. "Trading sides has made him even more paranoid than you and Casey. No honor among thieves as they say."

Michael asked, "You didn't realize that Áglǽca was sitting beside you and your other friends at the bar did you? He was the one who took a shot at our friend here and then disappeared with that big Indian guy."

From the confusion that appeared on his face, they could see that he didn't as Rick said, "I guess that answers that question. What do we do now?"

The four members of the ODS walked out of the room, leaving the man alone, as Michael answered, "I am not really sure. We know Áglǽca's going to try to take us all out again. He doesn't want to risk losing everything he's worked for. Hopefully, whoever Higgins assigns to interrogate Carter's thugs once the extraction team arrives back at Langley can crack them as to what his plans are with the bomb. We need to focus on bringing down Áglǽca for now. Besides, he's the one who still has the bomb anyway."

"The question is, how are we going to find him?" Casey asked. "He stays hidden pretty well and lets his goons do all the work for him. I doubt he cares enough for any of them in order for us to use one as bait."

"I'll come up with something," Michael said once again. "This mission is getting more and more complicated, as well as erratic, all because of Áglǽca. It makes it harder to plan, not knowing what the results from our actions will be."

"Dalton was always the smarter one, even back then," Billy responded to no one in particular.

After he did so, he turned and stepped outside for some air. Billy's friends saw the sadness in his eyes that they rarely ever saw, that Rick had never seen until this mission started, and watched him leave, realizing that he just wanted some time alone to think things through.

Michael turned to Casey and Rick as he said, "I'm going to go place a call to Higgins to fill him in on what we've learned. Why don't you two go make sure our thugs in the trunk of our car are comfortable and prepared for the extraction team once they arrive to pick them up."

Rick nodded as Casey answered, "Sure thing."

As they left, Billy watched them walk to the car to check on the men in the trunk. He figured the extraction team would be there any time to pick the scum up. He also knew that Michael was probably on the phone right now with Higgins, arguing with their boss about staying here to finish this mission themselves. It was then that he realized what he needed to do.

Billy walked back into the room where Áglǽca's thug was sitting still tied to a chair, when he saw that he had a few minutes alone with him. As he entered, the man glared at Billy, remembering that he was the one who had knocked him out with the chair at the bar.

"The man spoke first as he said, "I already told you all I know. What more do you want from me?"

"I only want to know how you get in touch with Áglǽca," Billy answered. "Does he just call you, or can you contact him too?"

The man looked at him once again with confusion on his face as he responded, "I have a number programmed in my phone to reach him at, but why would you want it? If you're thinking about trying to trace a call to him, you're wasting your time."

Billy replied, "I don't plan to trace his number. I am only going to offer to give him something he wants. Give me the phone."

A minute later, Billy left the room, walked over to where he had tossed his backpack, and quickly rummaged through it. As he did so, he pulled out the two things he was looking for, put one of them into his own jacket pocket and the other inside Rick's jacket, and left the hotel that looked and felt more like an apartment complex.

Billy began to walk away from the hotel and once he was far enough, he pulled out the phone he had taken from the thug and dialed the number that would connect him to the man who was once his friend.

A familiar accent answered the phone as it asked, "_Who is this?_"

Billy quickly breathed out and then answered, "Hello again, Dalton. We need to talk. I suggest you come and get me. If you don't, everything I know will end up in the hands of the CIA and you'll be finished. I assure you, I will be alone. I'll be at the bar waiting."

"_Very well,_" he replied. "_I'll see you soon._"

As Billy hung up the phone, he tossed the phone into a dumpster nearby and continued to walk all the way back to the bar in the middle of town. He hated his plan, but it was the best one he could come up with; the best plan for everyone, except maybe for him. No matter what happened to him, at least it would help his friends defeat Áglǽca and if he was lucky, find and destroy the bomb as well.

Meanwhile…

Michael finally finished his latest argument with Higgins, who in the end finally agreed to let them complete their mission. As Michael walked back out into the main room of their place, Casey and Rick walked back in from outside, dragging the two thugs with them. Together, the three of them worked on tying them to chairs as well and placed them into the same room as the other thug. Then they worked on gagging them all to keep them from talking to each other.

Just as they were about to gag Áglǽca's man, he quickly spoke up and asked, "Did your man get a hold of Áglǽca like you all wanted?"

Michael, Casey, and Rick looked around at each other, as Michael then asked, "What are you talking about? We never tried to get a hold of your boss."

"Your Scottish friend did," the man replied. "He came in here a few minutes ago asking for a way to contact him. He said he was planning on offering him something Áglǽca wanted."

"Did either of you see Billy outside when you were out there?" Michael asked as they quickly finished gagging the man and rushed out of the room.

Rick responded, "No. I mean we saw him standing at the railing near the door when we went to our car, but we weren't really paying attention to him after that."

Casey walked over to where he had seen Billy toss his bag and saw that it wasn't originally where he had left it, or that it was as organized as he usually left it, as he said, "It looks like he rummaged through his bag for something and left in a hurry."

"Billy must have gone to confront Dalton on his own, but it doesn't make any sense," Rick said. "He would never act out of anger and revenge."

"No, you're right, Martinez," Casey answered. "Billy wouldn't ever confront him for that, but he would do it trying to protect us. He knew that if we waited much longer to come up with a plan, Dalton would send his Gurkha army to come after us. This way, we now have the element of surprise on our side."

Rick asked, "What do you mean?"

Michael replied, "He means that Billy must have thought of a way to allow us to find where they've taken him. Once we do, we can go in and bring Áglǽca down once and for all."

"It's a crazy plan," Casey responded. "He's going to get himself killed."

"Let's just hope we find him before that happens," Michael said when he suddenly slammed his fist on the dresser nearby where he stood. "I told him we weren't going to put him in danger."

Rick answered, "Billy didn't leave you with a choice. He was going to do this no matter what. You couldn't have stopped him."

Michael replied, "I know, but it doesn't make this any easier."

"So, once we do find where Billy's being held, how are we going to get past, who knows how many thugs Áglǽca's got working for him?" Casey asked. "I may be good, but I'm not that good, as much as it pains me to admit. Especially if there are a number of Gurkha working for him.

"I think I've just thought of a plan," Michael answered."I just hope it works."


	8. Chapter 8

Defeating Áglǽca

Chapter Eight

Billy finally made it to town after walking at least five miles through the barren streets of Mumbai. As he stepped inside the bar, he found it to be empty, except for the Indian man, who fought and escaped with Áglǽca. Not even the bartender was there. Billy walked inside cautiously as he took a look around to see if anyone might be hiding in the corners ready to jump him.

When he saw there was no one else, Billy spoke up first saying, "I thought I'd be meeting with Dalton Sloane. I told him I'd be coming alone and I kept my word. Where is he?"

The Indian answered, "I was told to bring you to him. So, you do know who he really is. I am impressed. There are not many who do, at least none who live long enough to tell anyone."

"Except for you," Billy replied. "He obviously trusts you with his enormously large secret."

"Follow me, please," the man responded as he chuckled. "You can call me Romero."

Billy replied, "Romero is not an Indian name. I take it that is your alias? Perhaps named after Caesar Romero, who starred in the great American Batman series back in the 60's?"

As they reached a dark van parked behind the bar, Romero grabbed Billy and shoved him toward the van as he answered, "My name is of no concern to you, now shut up!"

As soon as Billy was shoved, two other thugs he could tell were Gurkha as well, stepped out from the van, grabbed a hold of him, and pulled him inside. After they did so, Romero quickly pulled out a taser from his jacket pocket and used it against Billy's neck to knock him unconscious.

"I didn't want to have to listen to him gab on and on the whole way there," Romero said as he and the others in the van began to laugh.

Back at the hotel…

"Are you absolutely sure this is the best idea you could come up with?" Casey asked Michael as Rick slowly dialed the number that would connect him to Director Higgins. "I mean, Higgins hates you right now and believes that Billy's a liability not worth fighting for. You know how he is about rescuing foreign operatives."

"Billy is as much a part of our team as the rest of us are," Michael replied.

Casey responded, "Of course he is. I am just saying, the three of us are the only ones who really believe that right now. Not to mention that your plan to get into contact with the British Secret Service to rescue Billy, clear his name, and bring down the real traitor is a long shot. I doubt their going to want to help us, let alone even listen to what we have to say."

Before Michael could answer, Rick suddenly began to talk as the phone was answered on the other end of his call. However, it wasn't Higgins who answered, but Adele. Rick was actually relieved to speak with her instead, at least at the moment.

"Adele, we need you to find Director Higgins right away," Rick said. "Something's come up and we need him to sanction a rescue mission."

"Who needs rescuing?" Adele asked.

Rick answered, "Billy threw himself into the lion's den in order to keep Áglǽca from attacking us first. Once we find where's he's being held, we're going to need help, which is where Higgins comes in."

Fay suddenly came on the phone as she replied, "Rick, you guys are on speaker phone. Put us on it as well."

"I am afraid Higgins has stepped out for a private meeting and won't be back for a while," Adele said as Rick did as Fay requested. "I don't know what he's planning, but I doubt you're going to like it."

"Fine," Michael responded as he quickly pulled the phone away from Rick. "Then we need you to do us a favor. We need you to find a number that we can use to get into contact with the British Secret Service as soon as possible."

Fay replied, "Are you guys insane? Director Higgins would never give you permission to get a hold of them for any reason. What could you guys possibly want with them?"

Michael answered, "We're going to use them to help us rescue Billy and clear his name from any past and present charges that Higgins may be trying to come up with right now. We know you can't sanction a rescue team yourselves, but all we need is a number. If we can convince the British to help us, they can have all the glory that comes with bringing down their real traitor and Billy's name will finally be cleared. As for Higgins, we know that Áglǽca still has whatever kind of bomb he is trying to sell to Jackson Carter and his thugs. We feel we can take them both down together and in doing so, stop whatever Carter has planned. Higgins will look like the hero, as will the agency. It's a win, win for everyone. Please ladies. What do you say?"

Fay began to search on the computer as Adele responded, "You know if we help you guys do this, Fay and I could both lose our jobs."

"Not as long as Higgins comes out on top," Rick said. "Besides, right now we are trying to save Billy, whose life is on the line and whose already, not only lost his job, but has also been branded a traitor of his own country and kicked out. He's done a lot for us. We owe him. The CIA owes him."

"You're absolutely right," Adele answered back as she realized the truth of what Rick had said. "Fay is working on it. Don't worry about Higgins. We'll deal with him. Just do whatever it takes to help Billy. Good luck!"

"Thank you both," Michael replied as Fay gave them the number they had asked for. "Good luck yourselves!"

Once Rick had closed his phone, he looked up and saw that both Michael and Casey were smiling at him, at least the closest thing to a smile as Casey would ever do. Rick wasn't sure why they were doing so. It was a little unsettling.

"What?" Rick asked.

Michael responded, "We've never been more proud of you than we are right now. Good work, Martinez!"

Casey agreed and said, "I think Billy would have written a poem if he heard your speech just now. It would have been bad, but he would be proud."

"Thanks," Rick replied. "I think it's your turn now, Michael."

"Agreed," the team leader answered as he pulled out his own phone to make the call.

Three hours later…

Billy awoke and began to move slowly, but found it difficult due to the headache and stiffness in his neck caused from being tasered. As his eyes finally adjusted, he found himself inside a small dungeon like room with a wooden, windowless door that must have been either barred or locked from the outside, as well as old, rusted chains hanging down from the middle of the ceiling. Billy was grateful not to have been chained to them while he was still unconscious.

Billy sat up and rested his head against one of the walls while he closed his eyes, hoping to relieve some of the pressure from his headache. After a few minutes, he suddenly remembered the next part of his plan as he reached down to his right foot, opening a hidden compartment in the sole of his shoe. As he did so, he pulled out a small, round object with a single button to push in its center.

The object suddenly lit up and a red light began to blink on and off, but made no sound. Billy smiled as he placed the object back inside the sole of his shoe and began to sing an old Scottish folk song his mother used to sing to him when he was just a boy. The object was homing beacon that would help his friends locate him once they come charging in to save the day.


	9. Chapter 9

Defeating Áglǽca

Chapter Nine

Inside the hotel…

Michael was pacing back and forth across the floor of the main room, while Casey lay on the bed stretching out his legs and Rick sat on the couch, his legs bouncing due to nerves. He had just gotten back from the market down the road minutes before, hoping that it would help to pass the time.

Michael had made the call to the British Secret Service, but they were being uncooperative and making it difficult for him to speak to the right person. After speaking with three others, the last person he spoke with had finally told him that he would have their director call when she was free.

The wait was making them nervous and angry. It had been three hours now since Billy had turned himself over to Áglǽca and it worried them that they had no idea what was happening to him. The longer they waited to find him, the worse off their friend would be.

Rick suddenly stood and shouted, "How long does it take for them to get their act together? This is ridiculous! And I thought the CIA was bad!"

Michael replied, "Billy always joked about how they don't like to play nice with other agencies, especially when it comes to the CIA."

"The British Secret Service really are secretive," Casey added. "Even amongst their own people. They're even worse than the FBI."

Suddenly, a beeping noise sounded, causing everyone to jump. As they looked around the room to find where it was coming from, they realized the sound was coming from somewhere on Rick.

"You're ringing, Martinez," Casey said.

Rick looked at Casey confusingly and replied, "But my cell phone is right there on the table?"

As Rick began to check each of his jacket's pockets, Casey responded, "Well something on you is beeping."

"It's Billy's cell phone," Rick answered as he pulled it out from the pocket on the inside of his jacket. "He must have put it in here just before he left. But why?"

"Because he wants us to use it to track his location," Michael replied as he grabbed the phone from Rick's hands. "He must have stolen a tracking beacon from Farmer some time ago and set it up to connect to his cell phone. Somehow he must have known it would come in handy one day. Clever Scot. I'm surprised I didn't think of it."

Casey responded, "At least we know have something to do while we wait for the morons to get back to us instead of just sitting here and twirling our thumbs."

Rick looked at Casey and asked, "You mean find out where Áglǽca's holding Billy?"

"No, I mean throw a party to celebrate the fact that Billy wasn't completely stupid when he gave himself up," Casey answered sarcastically. "Yes, of course I mean find out where he is."

"Thanks," Rick said as he glared back at Casey.

Michael concentrated on the signal as he set the phone on silent, then turned to exit their room. Casey and Rick followed behind their leader and together the three of them drove well over an hour into the middle of nowhere. Nothing but the desert surrounded an old looking warehouse, where several cars and trucks were parked in the front.

Michael was the first to speak up once they arrived and parked far enough away without the risk of being seen, after which he and the others each pulled out a pair of binoculars, saying, "From the number of cars surrounding the place, I'd say there are dozens of men. Áglǽca's got a small army, there's no way we can get in there without help from the Secret Service and it will take much longer to wait for any help from our guys. That is if Higgins would be willing to send them."

Casey agreed as he replied, "I hate to say it, but you're right. They better call soon, or we're in real trouble if we have to come up with a new plan."

Meanwhile, inside the warehouse…

After waiting for at least what Billy assumed was an hour, he heard someone outside the door of the room he was being held in, as they pulled back the wooden beam Billy now knew was keeping him from escaping. He remained seated on the ground. As the door opened, the man he had been waiting to see finally walked in, followed by the Indian who called himself Romero, as well as a beautiful young woman, who it took a moment for him to recognize.

"Well, well, well," Billy spoke as they walked farther into the room. "I was going to ask how you could betray your country and your best friend, Dalton, but I think now I see. Hello, Sophia. How's your father? The two of you must still be in the weapon dealing business?"

The woman was the daughter of the Russian weapons dealer that he and Dalton had been ordered to kidnap the day Billy supposedly saw his partner and friend get killed. She stood to Dalton's left with her right arm resting on top of his shoulder. Dalton only smiled as he looked down at his long time friend.

She replied, "My father is well and will be arriving here shortly with a few more guests, whom we plan to make a deal with."

"I have to say it was a real surprise to see you again the other day at the bar, Dantes," Áglǽca said. "A lot has certainly changed over the years. Like you, working for the CIA. I figured that once you were disgraced, decommissioned, and finally deported, that you would never work in the spy business again, least of all with the CIA. How did you come to work for them? I didn't think they were too fond of foreign operatives?"

Billy felt angry and hurt, but kept his usual persona as he answered, "My charm can sometimes go a long way with the right people. How is it that the two of you ended up together? As far as I knew, we hardly had any contact with Sophia and her father."

Dalton responded, "There is much that you never knew about me, My Friend."

"We are hardly friends," Billy said coldly. "What about Olivia?"

"Olivia was a means to an end, nothing more," he replied. "I used her, as I did you."

Billy lowered his head and then lifted it back up as he cheekily responded, "Well, I guess that's all I really have to say. I don't really need to ask you much else. I can guess the rest."

Dalton moved closer to Billy and knelt down to be at his eye level as he said, "I am afraid that is not all I have to ask from you. Who are your friends who fought with you in the bar? I am assuming they are with the CIA a well, but they do not seem the usual bureaucratic fools as the rest of them do."

"That's because we're not," Billy answered. "I shall not name names, but our leader is fearless, cunning, and smart. The stronger fighter, as you saw at the bar, is brave and a human weapon, but a cynical man as well. And the newest member of our team is full of guts, nerve, and grit. The three of them will surely be responsible for your defeat. There is no underestimating them."

"We shall just have to see," Dalton replied. "I realize I made a mistake by not making sure you were killed that day on the bridge, Billy. But know that I will not make that mistake again. I shall leave you alone for now, but I have a plan. Your friends will die as well and I will once again disappear where the CIA cannot touch me. Their deaths will be on your shoulders."

As he finished speaking, he and Sophia walked out the door, followed by Romero as he chuckled. The door was barred and Billy was once again alone. Billy kept up his mask of charm, humor, and confidence with Áglǽca and the others present, but once they were gone, all that disappeared. Now he felt alone and defeated as he rested his head in his arms and knees. However, his faith in his friends didn't waiver. He knew they would come and defeat Dalton Sloane as he said they would. He just didn't believe it would be in time to rescue him and sadly, a part of him was all right with that.


	10. Chapter 10

Defeating Áglǽca

Chapter Ten

Rick, Casey, and Michael remained hidden on a cliff just above the location of the warehouse as they tried to see what was going on down below, which wasn't much. They couldn't risk moving closer, without the risk of being caught and so they stayed put, no matter how much they wanted to barge in fighting. They hated waiting.

After waiting for about forty minutes, Michael's cell phone began to vibrate in his pocket. When he pulled it out to answer it, he saw that it was an unknown number. He looked at both Rick and Casey before stepping away from the cliff's edge to talk to whoever it was.

"Hello?" Michael stated as he opened the phone.

"_Am I speaking with Michael Dorsett with the ODS?_" the female caller answered with a Scottish accent, similar to Billy's but not as thick.

Michael nodded to Casey and Rick in confirmation that this was finally the call they had been waiting for and responded, "Yes, this is Agent Dorsett. And who am I speaking with? After all the runaround you people have given me, this better be one of the big shots."

The woman replied, "_My name is Julia Barnes, head director of MI-6, Mr. Collins' old team. I wasn't around when he was here, but most assuredly once I heard your numerous messages regarding Billy Collins, I thoroughly read his file. From what I've read, Mr. Dorsett, and the things my people have told me about him, I am not too eager to hear what you have to say._"

"I beg your pardon, Madam, but I don't care what you think to be perfectly honest," Michael answered angrily. "If you knew Billy, then you wouldn't believe a word you've read or heard about him. My team and I know that no one stuck up for him when he was accused of being a traitor and no one cared enough to fight for him. Instead, they threw him out of his own country like a stray dog in order to save the face and integrity of your agency. Now, he is working with us, for the CIA, and is one heck of an agent and friend, who's in a lot of trouble right now, trying to make amends for something he was never responsible for in the first place."

"_You certainly don't beat around the bush, Mr. Dorsett,_" she responded. "_And your devotion to your friend is admirable, which is why I am willing to dig deeper and hear out what you have to say._"

"Thank you, Director Barnes," Michael said. "We need your help to rescue Billy and bring down the real traitor to your agency, Dalton Sloane, aka Áglǽca."

The Director replied, "_I have heard of this_ _Áglǽca, but that is impossible. Agent Dalton Slone was killed seven years ago in the line of duty. According to the notes, Agent Collins did not have his back and was the only surviving member of the team sent in on that mission._"

Michael answered, "Billy did not leak that information to your weapons dealer. Someone else did and I am willing to bet my life that it was Sloane, who is most definitely still alive. We've seen him with our own eyes."

The woman responded, "_What is it that you want from the British Secret Service, Mr. Dorsett?_"

"What I want is help to rescue Billy, who is currently being held by Sloane in a large warehouse in the middle of the desert, outside of Mumbai," he replied. "Unfortunately, the CIA is like your agency and is about to cut ties with Billy as well. Our director doesn't like it when anyone drags the agency through the mud and has been waiting for an opportunity to cut the ODS program once and for all. This is it. He will not sanction a rescue mission. We need your help. You can have all the glory that comes with bringing down your real traitor and we want Billy's name will finally be cleared. The Secret Service owes Billy. Will you send a team to go against Dalton Sloane and a couple dozen of his men, some of whom are Gurkha?"

"If what you say is true, then you are right about us owing Agent Collins," Julia Barnes answered. "I will send the team immediately, Mr. Dorsett, but if anything goes wrong and this mission fails, I will be happy to help your Director bring you and the others down. Do I make myself clear?"

Michael nodded once again to his friends as he responded, "Yes Ma'am. And thank you."

Just before hanging up, she replied, "Do not thank me just yet, Mr. Dorsett. We shall see."

"A team is on its way," Michael said as he walked back over to the edge of the cliff where the others were still crouched low to the ground. "I think she liked me."

"It appears that way," Casey answered. "I think she liked your ferocity in the beginning of that conversation."

Michael grinned as he turned to Rick and said, "I need you to come back to the hotel with me and help me get our things together, while we wait for the team to arrive. Casey, I need you to stay here and keep an eye on things. Call me if anything happens. I still suspect that Carter will show up to close the deal with Sloane and take the bomb. Do not move from here or do anything stupid, unless you absolutely have to. We can't risk you being captured too, unless you see that Billy is in immediate danger. We know that Billy is still alive, probably because Sloane thinks he can get information out of him about us, but chances are he will kill you straight off."

Casey nodded when suddenly they heard the sound of a helicopter coming. As it flew over them and landed on the ground near the warehouse, they saw that the new arrival was Jackson Carter, as the ODS suspected, along with another man they did not recognize and three guards.

Rick spoke up saying, "It looks like you were right, Michael. Carter has come for the bomb. What are we going to do if they leave with it? We still don't know what kind of bomb it is or what he plans to do with it."

"If he does leave with it, I'll call it into Higgins," Casey answered. "Carter absolutely hates immigrants in the United States. Most likely, the target will be in the states and something to do with an immigration office. The CIA can deal with it. Play nice with our new friends when they arrive, gentlemen."

Rick and Michael left and Casey was now alone. He pulled open his bag they had left with him and pulled out a water bottle, as well as a candy bar to eat while he waited and observed the men guarding the warehouse. After a few minutes, Casey began to sing quietly to himself in order to help pass the time, just as he did back when Rick had been shot in the leg. It helped to calm his nerves.


	11. Chapter 11

Defeating Áglǽca

Chapter Eleven

Meanwhile…

Romero walked over to where his friend and boss, Dalton Sloane, stood alone, lost in thought. The two of them had been friends for longer than he had been with Billy and Romero knew that Dalton trusted him with everything, or so he believed.

Romero was the first to speak up saying, "I am sorry to interrupt, My Friend, but Reese, along with Mr. Carter, has just landed. He is being escorted inside as we speak."

Sloane responded, "Very good. Let's go and greet them, shall we? Where is Sophia?"

"She met with her father as he got out of the helicopter," Romero replied as they began to walk toward the main room of the warehouse. "If you do not mind me asking, what do you plan on doing with your friend, the Scottish CIA agent?"

"As I told you before," he answered. "Collins is not my friend and he never was. I only made him believe we were in order to do what was expected of me by my family and their friends. Do not worry about him. I have a plan for him. Now, I want you to take a few of the men to find and kill the other agents, who came here with him. They are the only ones who are a threat to us. Once they're dead, the CIA will have nothing to go on to come after me."

Romero nodded and smiled as he responded, "Do not worry. They will be dead by tonight."

As the two of them walked into the main room, Romero, as well as five other men walked out of the warehouse to do their latest task, while Sloane walked over to greet the new arrivals.

Sophia's father, Reese Fedorov, was the first to speak as he Sloane walked in saying, "Ah Áglǽca! It is a pleasure to see you again as always!"

Sloane answered, "And it is a pleasure to see you again as well, Sir. Thank you for escorting Mr. Carter all the way here for me."

"Mr. Carter, may I introduce you to Áglǽca," Fedorov replied. "Áglǽca, this is Jackson Carter and two of his bodyguards."

"I must say, Áglǽca, that I am not pleased that the negotiations with our men failed," Carter said as the two of them shook hands. "I did not plan on coming here to India."

Dalton responded, "I realize that, Mr. Carter and I beg your pardon. I did not plan on the interruption from our party crashers the other day. Rest assured, they are being taken care of as we speak. I have one of them here already. Shall we take care of our business?"

Carter answered, "The sooner the better. I have the money you have asked for. Now, where is the bomb?"

Áglǽca nodded to two of his men, who stood guard of something covered by a blanket. As he did so, they turned around and pulled away the blanket to reveal a large bomb, known as an MK 94, used for aerial delivery of any toxic chemical agent among the selected targets. Carter slowly walked over to the large device in order to exam it, while Sloane walked over to stand by Sophia and her father.

After a few minutes, Sloane asked, "Do you like what you see?"

"It certainly looks impressive," Carter replied. "But how do I know that it really works? The agent you have selected to use in this thing, I mean? I do not trust you and will not complete our deal until I know for sure that this chemical will give me my desired effect."

"I had a feeling you would be asking me that," Sloane answered as he smiled. "Which is why I have kept a little of the liquid out to test on my prisoner. He will make a fine example."

"Let's get this over with then," Carter responded.

Áglǽca ordered two more of his men to bring Billy out into the main room. After a few more minutes, they were dragging him out between them with his wrists in the old rusted shackles that were hanging from the ceiling in his prison and threw him roughly down to the ground at Dalton's feet. Billy slowly raised his head and glared at his old friend, but quickly pushed his anger aside once again brought forward his usual persona.

He was the first to speak saying, "I see that you brought some more friends to the party. How nice of you to invite me, but I am afraid I am not exactly in the partying mood."

Dalton replied, "Still putting on a brave face. We'll just have to see if you keep it on after what we're about to do. If your friends were here, we would make them the examples instead and force you to watch, but I'll be happy to settle with you. They'll be dead soon enough as I said before."

Billy answered, "Don't count on it!"

"Rip his shirt off and hold him tightly against the crate there," Sloane ordered his men once again.

"May I do the honors, Darling?" Sophia asked as the men shoved Billy against the crate with his bare back now exposed once his shirt had been torn off.

"Of course," he responded as he handed her a sealed vial containing a liquid substance. "Be careful not to let it splash on your own skin or my men's. It will be extremely painful."

Sophia loomed over Billy and slowly poured the liquid across his entire back. No matter how much he didn't want to look weak in front of them, he couldn't help but scream as the chemical was emptied out. His skin felt like it was on fire and as soon as Sophia finished and the guards let go of him, he collapsed to the ground and writhed in agony.

Áglǽca leaned down over Billy as he whispered, "This chemical is lewisite. Within a few hours, your back will begin to blister severely and your respiratory system will eventually begin to shut down."

Carter finally spoke up after watching enough and said, "I am impressed, Áglǽca. You have a deal. Thanks to you, at noon on Monday, the immigration offices inside the U.S. Department of Homeland Security in Washington D.C. will soon see their mistake of allowing scum like him and you into our country."

"I want you to carefully pack the bomb inside the crate and load it into the helicopter," Sloane called out to the men guarding the bomb. "Your men are welcome to help them if they wish, Mr. Carter. I cannot say this has been a pleasure, meeting with you, I mean. However, with the right amount of payment, perhaps we can do business again in the future."

"If I am successful, Áglǽca," he responded. "Otherwise, I hope to never see you again for any other reasons."

Sloane replied, "The feeling is mutual."

As the men conversed, Billy continued to struggle, but he focused on their conversation and slowly lifted his head to watch as the men worked to load the bomb inside the crate. As they walked out, Dalton ordered the guards, who held him against the crate, to drag him back to his cell. Once they arrived, they threw him inside and barred the door again, leaving him alone on the filthy ground to suffer the pain spreading across his back.

Outside the warehouse…

Casey had been sitting on the edge of the cliff for almost an hour now waiting for something to happen. So far, watching the men stand guard was boring and wished that Rick had been the one Michael had assigned to remain there instead.

However, the doors to the warehouse opened and men walked out carrying a large crate toward the helicopter Jackson Carter had arrived in, followed by Carter, Áglǽca, and two others he didn't recognize. The older man had come in with Carter, but the woman walking beside Sloane was obviously there from before.

As the helicopter was started, Casey quickly pulled out his cell phone, called Michael, and said as he answered, "Michael, Carter and his men are leaving with a large crate, which I am assuming is the bomb. I can go down there and stop them, but…"

Michael interrupted, "_No, you can't, Malick. As I said before, we can't risk you getting caught too. Let the helicopter go. I'll call it into Higgins and let them deal with it. Just wait there and continue keeping an eye out. We'll be there as soon as we can with help. Is Sloane leaving with Carter?_"

"No, it looks like he just came out to say goodbye," Casey responded. "The old man, who came with him, is staying too. There's also a woman; probably Sloane's girlfriend. You better call the team and tell them to hurry up and get here, Michael. We have no idea how much longer Sloane's planning on staying here, or how much longer Billy's got."

"_Will do,_" he replied. "_Be careful, Casey._"

Casey answered as he hung up, "You know me."


	12. Chapter 12

Defeating Áglǽca

Chapter Twelve

As Michael hung up after his phone call with Casey, he pinched the bridge of his nose and then sat down on the edge of the bed across from where Rick was sitting down on his own. The exhausted look on Michael's face as he sat down, told Rick that the situation was becoming bleaker.

"Casey's worried that we're running out of time," Michael said. "Carter just took off in the helicopter along with the bomb. Who knows how much longer before Sloane decides to leave as well?"

"I'm sure the team Director Barnes has sent will be here in time," Rick replied.

Michael chuckled as he finally looked up at Rick and responded, "You're as optimistic as Billy would be if he were here. He's rubbed off on you."

Rick smiled and answered, "I suppose so. How is it that he managed to keep the more positive outlook on things, when he's been through so much? More than, I mean…"

"You mean more than me and Casey?" Michael asked. "You're right. He's been through more than either of us have. And the truth is, we don't know how he manages to remain so positive. He's buried a lot, but the reason why Casey and I trusted him from the beginning and fought for him to join the ODS was because he was honest with us from the very beginning, starting from the day we met. Honest about everything that happened to him. That and he saved our lives."

"How did you meet?" Rick asked.

Michael replied, "Ask me again when this is all over. Right now I have to call Higgins to let him know about Jackson Carter taking off with the bomb, which means I'm going to have to listen to him yell at me for us disobeying his orders to bail out and coming up with this ridiculous plan."

"Good luck with that!" Rick responded.

"Thanks," answered Michael.

A minute later, as Michael dialed Higgins' office, the director finally picked up saying, "_Hello?_"

Michael replied, "It's about time you decided to take my phone call, Sir."

"Dorsett, what on earth do you think you're doing calling in the British Secret Service for help?" Higgins responded. "This is the worst call you and your men have ever made and I am all set to pull the plug on all four of you if you follow through with this. You'll be wanted fugitives and if caught, you, Malick, and Martinez will be sent to rot in a prison cell for the rest of your lives for treason and as for Collins, he will be shipped back to Scotland where he will be arrested and executed."

"Billy is already about to be executed by the man who is fully responsible for this entire mess, Higgins!" Michael shouted. "We are doing what we have to do to save him because he is our friend and partner. We won't abandon him to save our own skins. Besides, if we are successful in bringing down Áglǽca, his name will be cleared. We've also got something for you though."

Higgins replied, "I know. Fay and Adele told me everything. I already reprimanded them for going along with you. You claim that there is a bomb in Áglǽca's possession and that if you are successful in completing this mission you will obtain it, making the CIA look good and me a hero."

Michael answered, "Actually, it is now in Jackson Carter's possession. Thanks to Billy, we've located a warehouse over an hour outside of Mumbai, in the middle of nowhere, which is where Áglǽca is holding Billy. It's a long story. Short version, the reason we haven't gone in is because Áglǽca has dozens of men surrounding him. That's why we called the British Secret Service. We didn't think you'd help."

"Technically, I can't help you," the man stated. "However, if you are successful and we are successful in locating the bomb and Carter before he decides to use it, then I will have the leverage I need to call in a favor to help clear you all, including Collins."

"We believe that Carter is heading back into the U.S. and will target somewhere important in regards to immigration," Michael responded. "If we find out more, we will let you know straight away. I am sorry for disobeying you and thinking you were a coward."

Higgins laughed and replied, "One day, we may see eye to eye. Good luck, Dorsett!"

Michael answered, "Thank you, Sir."

"That sounded positive in the end," Rick said as Michael hung up.

"It looks like he has our back after all, as long as we succeed," Michael responded.

Just as Rick was about to say something else, the windows shattered as bullets came flying through the room. Michael shouted for Rick to get down as he did the same and waited until the firing stopped to make a move. He quickly crawled across the floor and pulled out two guns from his bag, tossed one of them to Rick, as well as an extra clip, and stood as he fired out the window toward their attackers. Rick followed suit, giving Michael the chance to move closer to the window, allowing him to fire off better shots.

Rick and Michael could see the Indian man, who had escaped with Áglǽca at the bar, standing in the middle of the men, counting five men in all. They continued to open fire on the two teammates, who knew that there was no way they would win this fight, as they were outnumbered.

It was then that Michael shouted out, "Rick! I need you to reach inside my bag and grab that grenade!"

Rick cried, "What grenade? You have a grenade with you?"

"Just grab it and throw it at them!" Michael yelled. "I'll cover you."

"All right!" Rick answered as he quickly crawled across the floor as Michael had seconds earlier and did as he had ordered him to.

As the grenade was thrown, it landed perfectly in the middle of the group causing a big blast and successfully injuring, maybe killing, most of the men. Unfortunately, the Indian and one other thug managed to get out of its way just in time. However, Michael and Rick were too busy scurrying away from the windows in the main room and exiting the hotel room through the back windows to notice.

Once they were out, Michael and Rick ran through the alley behind the hotel in order to get back to their car, when all of a sudden, the Indian stepped out directly in front of Michael, grabbed a hold of him, and tossed him to the ground as if he weighed nothing at all. Rick was about to jump on his back in order to help his friend until the other thug grabbed him from behind.

Both Rick and Michael began to fight the men before them, but the odds weren't favorable. The Indian was huge and both of the men were Gurkha. Neither member of the ODS had the proper fighting skills in order to knock them out, at least not without fighting dirty. Luckily, Rick found what he needed to take down his attacker.

He saw two tin garbage cans and quickly grabbed them to use against the man. The Gurkha managed to knock one of the lids away from Rick and began to punch Rick over and over. However, Rick suddenly managed to get a lucky punch in of his own. Thankfully, it was enough of a distraction for Rick to be able to grab one of the cans and throw it him, then use the other lid to knock him unconscious.

Michael was having an even harder time against the Indian, but managed to stay upright after getting back up from being thrown down. After a few minutes, the Indian pulled a knife from a holster in his belt in order to bring Michael down once and for all. The Gurkha overpowered Michael, pushed him down to the ground, and remained on top of him as he forced the knife down towards his chest. However, Michael grabbed a hold of the man's wrist which held the knife and struggled to keep it from falling.

Once Rick finished with his own fight, he saw that Michael was in trouble and rushed over to help him by kicking the Indian on the left side of his head. This maneuver allowed Michael to turn the knife against the man and plunged into the center of his chest. The Indian fell backwards and slumped against the wall of the alley.

Before the large Gurkha died, he pulled Michael close and struggled to breathe as he laughed and said, "Your friend warned us…not to underestimate you. It is a pity…that he will not live long enough…for your rescue. He will suffer a slow…and painful…death."

Michael angrily punched the man in the face as he died and stood as he struggled to get his own breath back from the fight. Rick asked him if he was all right after seeing blood all over his clothes.

He nodded as he replied, "None of its mine. We need to get to someplace safe and wait for the British to get down here. It better be soon. Call Casey and tell him what happened."

Rick did as he was asked and followed after Michael as they got into their car. As he sat in the passenger's seat and watched his friend as he drove, he could see the anger and the fear on his face. He had a feeling that if Michael was watching him now, he would see the same emotions on his own face.

Rick silently cursed the British Secret Service and then quickly prayed that they would arrive in time to save Billy. The four of them were as close as brothers; Billy, Michael, and Casey even more so. If Billy died, they would all fall apart.


	13. Chapter 13

Defeating Áglǽca

Chapter Thirteen

About two and a half hours after their fight with Áglǽca's men, Michael and Rick arrived back to where Casey kept guard on the warehouse with new supplies; weapons, food, water, as well as medical supplies. As Michael stopped the car, Rick was the first to get out and walked over to sit beside Casey. Michael remained in the car and just sat there in silence. Both of them had grim expressions on their faces.

As Rick sat down beside him and handed him a water bottle, Casey turned to him and asked, "What's wrong?"

Rick responded, "As you know, Michael's been trying to get into contact with Director Barnes to find out how long it would be before the team she sent to us arrived. She finally got back to us on our way back here and said that it was taking longer than expected for her to assemble a team. Apparently many of them weren't too thrilled that they are being ordered to rescue a man believed to be a traitor."

"Well, how much longer until they get here?" Casey asked again, pushing aside the anger he felt because of their attitude toward Billy.

"They won't be here for several more hours," Rick replied somberly. "Seven maybe. It takes time to get down here to India from Britain."

Casey retorted, "Don't try to defend those self-righteous pricks, Martinez. They could get here faster if they wanted to. Why is Michael just sitting there?"

Rick looked back at Michael as he responded, "Áglǽca's right hand said something just before he died. Michael took it pretty hard. He said that Billy's going to suffer slowly before he dies."

"I see," Casey said. "As weird and terrible as it sounds, this may actually be a good thing."

"How can Billy being tortured and suffering be a good thing?" Rick asked, shocked that his friend could say such a thing."

"Because it means that most likely he will still be alive when we finally can get to him," Michael answered as he came over to join them finally. "This means we can save him. As I am sure you do, both me and Casey want nothing more than to barge in there, take Áglǽca and his men down, and save Billy right now, but we can't do that. We'll only get killed and then Billy will suffer and die for nothing. He went in there because he trusts us enough to do what needs to be done and get him out. It means we have to be patient and wait for the Secret Service team to get here."

Casey added, "Besides, by the time they do get here, it will be late and dark, which will give us a better advantage. It looks like they plan on staying through the night, which is good for us. Fewer men will be on guard while the others sleep."

Rick nodded as he stated, "I understand, but you're right. I do want to go in there right now. Your strange optimism doesn't make me feel any better."

Casey replied, "It doesn't make us feel any better either. We just have to accept it."

"Hand me your binoculars, Casey," Michael suddenly said as a car drove in and stopped in front of the warehouse down below.

"It's the guy I knocked unconscious during our fight earlier," Rick responded as Casey did so and Rick looked through his own pair. "Or at least I thought I had. He certainly didn't waste any time getting back here to tell his boss he and the others failed and that the Indian guy is dead. Sloane's going to be angry. What if he takes it out on Billy?"

Casey answered, "There's nothing we can do about it now. Billy's strong. He can handle whatever is done to him. Just don't tell him I've said any of this about him. It will just go to his head and inspire him to write another horrible poem."

Michael smiled as he replied, "You have to admit you liked the one he wrote about you beating that Gurkha."

"I don't have to admit anything," Casey responded. "You guys can think what you want."

Both Rick and Michael laughed as Rick pulled two more water bottles from his bag, handing one to Michael and keeping the other for himself, as well as a few sandwiches to pass around. They sat there in silence as they ate and continued to observe what was going on down below them, which wasn't much.

Inside the warehouse…

As the mercenary finished explaining to Áglǽca that he failed to kill the CIA agents and that the rest of the men were dead, including Romero, Sloane backhanded the man kneeling down in front of him hard, causing him to fall to the ground. As he slowly rose back to his knees, he came face to face with the barrel of a gun pointing straight between his eyes.

"I do not allow my men to fail me," Sloane stated. "When they do, there are consequences."

As he said this, he lowered the gun down to the man's chest and fired twice, killing him instantly. Dalton was furious. The rest of his men, who were in the main room with him, all turned away as if they were ashamed as well. He grabbed another one of his men, who wasn't a Gurkha, and shoved him hard up against the wall. It was then that Sophia and her father walked over to him to try to calm him down.

"Just try to relax, Dalton," Sophia said as she came up behind him and began to rub the back of his ear to distract him. "That man was a fool, but you are not. We have replenished our financial supply as you wanted. We have won and tomorrow, we will be on a jet to Brazil, where we can be free to begin again. You and me, Baby."

Sloane let go of the man and replied, "Romero has been with my family since before I was even born. He was loyal to me and to the Gurkha. Thanks to this man's inability to fight and kill three men, he is dead! Now I have to find another to take his place."

Reese Fedorov responded, "You can talk to your father once we arrive in Brazil. For now, put the blame where it truly belongs; on the men who killed Romero. It would be dark by the time you were to get into the city if we left to find them tonight. Wait until tomorrow when we go near town to catch our jet."

"In the meantime, we still have your Scottish friend," Sophia added. "If you need to take your anger out on someone else, use him."

"He is already suffering," Dalton answered. "Not that I wouldn't want to hurt him for what his friends have done, but he would be unconscious too quickly once the beatings started. There is no point to hurt a man who is that weak. I will leave him alone to suffer until he is dead."

Reese nodded and said, "Very well. Let us have dinner. I am famished after the long flight from where Mr. Carter was visiting another contact of his in England. For a man who hates immigrants and foreigners, he works with us a lot."

Áglǽca replied, "Villains always agree to work with those we hate in order to get what we want. Eventually, evil will always overpower the good. Heroes such as these three CIA agents will fall, beginning with their friend."


	14. Chapter 14

Defeating Áglǽca

Chapter Fourteen

Darkness had settled in and it was now late into the night. Michael, Casey, and Rick observed that there were about five men standing guard outside of the warehouse. Thanks to their stances, Casey was able to determine that two of them were Gurkha and the others were just simple mercenaries, but they had large guns, which didn't make them much easier.

Just about five hours from when Michael and Rick had come back to the site to join Casey, Michael had received a phone call from the leader of the team arriving to help them, letting them know they had finally made it to Mumbai. Within an hour and a half, they finally arrived to where the ODS were waiting for them, about a half a mile away from the warehouse.

As the team got out of their cars, began to unload their gear, and prepare for a fight, the leader came walking up to the three CIA agents and said, "Are you all that we have joining us? I was expecting more of you."

Rick replied, "We're it. What took you guys so long?"

The man responded, "Listen, we came all the way down here as a courtesy to help you, but…"

"Wrong," Casey interrupted angrily. "You and your men came all the way down here because your director ordered you to. We know what you think about our friend. Let me tell you something. He isn't the traitor. Dalton Sloane is."

"Casey…" Michael began as he tried to stop the fight that he knew was coming.

"I knew Sloane a long time," the Secret Service agent continued. "He was my friend and he was murdered, as well as the rest of the team, thanks to Collins' incompetence. He just happened to be the only survivor? That wasn't a coincidence. Collins deserves to die in this hellhole we about to rescue him from."

As soon as he finished saying these words, Casey punched him with as much anger and power he had, causing the leader to fall to the ground hard. Both Michael and Rick grabbed their friend and held onto him to keep him from fighting off the other men, who came to their leader's aid.

As they helped the man stand, he and a few of his other men attempted to attack them until Michael shouted, "Hey, back off! All of you, right now. My men and I are in charge here. We are here to do our job and I don't care about what your personal feelings are about it. An operative and our friend's life is on the line. Each of you was given an order to help us. The leader of these mercenaries is Áglǽca. For those of you who do not know who that is, he is a very dangerous and highly skilled weapons dealer, who has several Gurkha working alongside him and there's a good chance he's been trained by the Gurkha himself."

Rick responded, "Áglǽca and Dalton Sloane are one in the same. You will all find this out for yourself when we go in. Sloane is not dead and he has taken our friend. We will focus on finding Billy. The rest of you will take down Áglǽca's forces and bring him into custody at all costs."

"Listen to me, Captain," Michael said as he stepped directly in front of the leader. "We need your word that once we have brought Sloane down and he is in your custody, that you and your director will hold up your end of the bargain; to clear Billy of all charges that were brought against him and to lift the deportation order. You also need to make sure Sloane pays to the fullest extent of your laws for what he's done. Do we have an agreement?"

"As long as everything is as you and Collins says it is," the leader angrily replied as he wiped blood from the corner of his mouth. Just keep your man away from me."

Casey retorted, "Gladly."

As the leader of the leader walked away with the rest of his men to finish preparing to storm the warehouse, Casey, Michael, and Rick walked in the opposite direction to their car and made sure that their own weapons were ready. Unlike the British Secret Service, all they had were the guns to fight with if they were absolutely necessary. The ODS preferred to use their fists. They truly were the last of the old school spies.

Michael quietly spoke up so that only his friends could hear, "Nice job with the punch there, Casey. I wanted to hit him. You just beat me to it."

"It felt good," Casey answered as he grinned. "As I told you before, Martinez, those guys are arrogant pricks, led by the biggest one of them all."

"I noticed," Rick replied. "Billy would be proud and grateful to hear you of all people defending him."

As much as I hate to admit it, he's my friend," Casey responded. "It's what we do for each other. Now, let's get him back!"

Michael nodded his head in agreement and said, "Let's roll."

Around two-thirty that morning, outside the warehouse, the five guards remained at their posts. The desert was a quiet place and it made them nervous and anxious to be released from duty when it came time for their sift to end. They couldn't wait to leave India once and for all.

Then, out of nowhere came something came flying straight at one of the guards' forehead, hitting him right in the middle. The hit dazed the man and caused him and two of the other men to bend over to find out what it was that hit him, when all of a sudden, Casey came from around an unguarded corner of the warehouse and fought each of them until they were unconscious.

The other two guards attempted to run over to help the other guards being beaten by one man, but as they did so, Michael and Rick came out from around the same corner as Casey and attacked them as well. Within just a few minutes, all five guards were on the ground, completely unconscious.

Michael whistled to alert the team to join them and get ready to break into the warehouse, while he, Rick, and Casey went to work, putting up shape chargers on the large, main door of the warehouse to blast it away, just like they used when they brought down the heroin dealer, Gunther Voight.

Once they were done and had stepped far enough away, Casey pushed the button that triggered the blast and the fight between the ODS, the British Secret Service, and the Gurkha began. As they had agreed upon, the team worked on bringing down Áglǽca's men, while Michael, Casey, and Rick fought their way through to find Billy. However, as they entered into one of the warehouse's corridors, they came face to face with Áglǽca himself, as he and a half naked woman were trying to escape.

"There's nowhere to run, Sloane!" Michael shouted above the noise of the war broken out throughout the building. "Your friends are being rounded up as we speak thanks to your old friends at the British Secret Service. I suggest you give yourself up now before making it harder than it has to be, especially for your girl there. Where's Billy?"

"Probably dead, I suppose," Dalton answered smugly. "And don't be so sure about me being finished. I am stronger than I look."

Casey grinned and replied, "If you really want to fight, it will be my pleasure. Bring it on!"

As Sloane charged Casey, the woman pulled a dagger from underneath her practically, see-through robe and charged Michael and Rick with it. She fought furiously and managed to slice the blade across Michael's chest. Luckily it didn't cut very deep. Michael grabbed both of her wrists and shouted for Rick to go and find Billy, while he finishes taking care of her.

Rick did so as he ran past Casey, who was still concentrating on fighting Áglǽca. Casey now understood what Billy had meant in the beginning about them thinking this man would turn out to be all those other names he had told them the name, Áglǽca, meant; wretch, miscreant, monster, demon, fierce enemy, fierce combatant, and miserable being. Sloane was all these things. Casey fought with just as much ferocity.

Within a few minutes, Michael had finally managed to subdue and knock down the woman, then cuffed her right wrist to a pipe that ran along the corridor. As he finished, he looked back toward Casey, who shouted for him to go help Rick find Billy. Michael nodded and ran off.

Michael ran through the winding corridor until he came to an old, wooden door that had once been barred, but was now wide open. As he quickly walked around it, he came upon Rick, who was kneeling down in front of Billy's filth covered body on the cold ground, his wrists tightly cuffed in shackles. As he walked into the room, he saw his friend's back that was now dark red as if it were burned and covered in a rash.

Rick had frozen when he had first opened the door. It scared him when he found Billy in the condition he was in, thinking that his friend was dead; that they were too late to save him. However, when he saw that Billy's body was shaking due to the fever that was raging throughout him, he snapped out of it and slowly walked over to him.

Michael knelt down on his other side and reached down to his neck in order to feel for a pulse. Rick couldn't bring himself to touch him at first. However, as soon as they did, Billy suddenly awoke and grabbed a hold of Michael's wrist as he was about to touch his back and pulled his hand away.

"Don't touch," Billy said weakly. "It's covered in lewisite. You will get it on yourself."

"Lewisite?" Rick asked as he saw Michael's expression go from fear to shock. "What is lewisite?"

As Michael pulled off his jacket and gently put it under Billy's head as he could no longer hold it up, he answered, "Lewisite is a chemically engineered agent used in chemical weapons, just like mustard gas, anthrax, and other deadly poisons and toxins."

Just as the thought donned on Michael's mind, Billy quietly replied as he struggled to breathe, "It's in the bomb Dalton sold…to Carter. He's going to use it…"

"Just take it easy, Billy," Rick responded as he tried to comfort him. "Higgins and the rest of the agency are already on it. Casey saw Carter take off with it in his helicopter. We found this place thanks to you."

"That's right," Michael added. "Casey's taking care of Dalton and we'll find the bomb in time. Don't worry about it."

Just then, Casey came running into the room as Billy spoke again saying, "He's taking it to the immigration offices…the U.S. Department of Homeland Security…Washington D.C. Monday…at noon."

Billy fell into a coughing fit as Casey said, "My God! What'd they do to him?"

Rick answered, "They poured lewisite across his back."

"Probably to show Carter how the chemical in his bomb works," Michael continued. "The bomb's filled with lewisite."

"We need to get him out of here and to a hospital right away," Casey responded. "If they did this to him when Carter was still here, his skin's been exposed to this stuff for over ten hours. By the time we get to a hospital, it will be almost twelve. He won't last much longer if he doesn't get treatment soon."

"Rick, I need you to find us a blanket we can cover him in," Michael said. "Not only to keep us from touching his back, but because he's freezing."

As Rick ran out of the room, Billy replied, "I do not feel freezing."

Casey responded, "That's because you have a fever and your back feels like it's on fire. Trust us, the floor and this room is freezing and so is the rest of your body."

"Just hang in there, Billy," Michael said somberly. "For us. You can't let Dalton win."

"I was never planning…on giving him…the satisfaction," Billy answered.

When Rick finally came back a few minutes later, he was carrying a blanket he had found in the main room of the warehouse and handed it to Casey while he went to help Michael gently lift Billy up. As they did, Casey carefully wrapped the blanket around his friend and together, the three of them held Billy between them and guided themselves out of the room.


	15. Chapter 15

Defeating Áglǽca

Chapter Fifteen

Michael, Rick, and Casey concentrated on helping Billy through the corridor that would lead them to the main room of the warehouse. The warehouse was big and their walk was slow, due to Billy being unable to help his friends. He had no strength and it scared the others that they would lose him on the drive to the hospital.

As they almost made it to the main room, they came upon the very angry woman and Sloane, who was now unconscious and badly beaten thanks to Casey. Blood was caked along the side of his head, due to Casey using the butt of a gun that Sloane had pulled on him as he realized he was not going to beat the agent in a hand to hand combat.

"A little over the top, wouldn't you say?" Michael asked sarcastically.

"He tried to shoot me," Casey answered. "I was just wanted to make sure he will remember me on the day he gets a needle injected into his arm."

Rick replied, "I think you accomplished that. Good job!"

Michael then took on more of Billy's weight as Casey stepped away and un-cuffed the woman, as Rick held a gun on her to keep her from running, while keeping his hold on Billy as well. Then, Casey leaned over Sloane and tapped him hard across the cheek to wake him in order to bring him to the men that would take them both into custody.

As the six of them finally came into the main room, they saw that the British Secret Service were finishing rounding everyone up and making sure that Áglǽca's men were accounted for and cuffed. When the ODS reached the team's leader, Casey threw Sloane to the ground at the man's feet and Rick handed off the woman to another one of the team. As the leader looked down at the man known as Áglǽca, he was shocked to find that it truly was Dalton Sloane as the ODS had said he was.

"Rick, run to our van and park it right outside the warehouse, as quickly as you can," Michael said as Casey took over for him and helped Michael to lower Billy down to the ground while they waited for Rick to come back.

"Right," Rick responded as he ran out of the building.

Michael quickly put his jacket back under Billy's head as the team leader spoke up, while staring at Sloane, saying, "Dalton? I can't believe it! I can't believe you guys were right! "

Casey replied, "Billy was the one who tried to tell you seven years ago. If you had listened to him then, none of this would have happened. You owe him an apology. Not that it actually means anything now."

"If they had listened…we never would have met," Billy said quietly as he continued to struggle through the pain.

"You don't have to defend them, Billy," Michael answered, realizing that Billy was only trying to lighten the mood as he always did. "Just hold on. As soon as Rick gets here with the van, we'll get you to the hospital.

The leader responded, "We had good reason not to believe him then. Everything led us to believe that Dalton was dead and that Collins was to blame. We had no way of knowing…"

As Casey took his place on the ground beside Billy, Michael stood directly in front of the man and interrupted by saying, "It's called trust. You're supposed to trust your men until they give you reason not to. Billy never gave you that reason. The truth is, Captain, is that your pompous ego made you too blind to like Billy since the day you met him and therefore it was easy for you to believe that he was at fault. My guess, is that it was you who made the first accusation against Billy that led to all this. Am I right?"

The leader replied, "I don't have to answer to you."

"No, but you will have to answer to Director Barnes," Casey answered. "And believe us, we will make sure that you do."

"She won't believe you over me," the man said angrily.

"Trust me, she will," Casey responded. "Michael has a way of getting people to listen."

The team leader bent down to lift Áglǽca up from the floor and took him away as Michael knelt down on the ground beside Billy and Casey once again. Casey and Michael observed the men closely as the Secret Service worked on getting each of the criminals into their cars and finally begin to drive away.

Just then, they were interrupted when a young man, a new member to the Secret Service by the looks of him, walked up to them and said, "I thought you could use this to help your friend on your way to the hospital. It's a long way. I'm not really sure why we had it to be honest, but it's yours. I'm sorry."

The young man handed Michael and Casey a small oxygen tank with a tube that hooked up to an oxygen mask and as they looked at the agent, Michael replied, "Thank you!

The agent nodded and ran off to join his teammates as Casey and Michael continued to keep vigil over Billy while they waited for Rick to get back with their vehicle. As they did so, Michael concentrated on getting the rusted shackles off of his wrists by using one of the keys that went to the cuffs they had used on Sloane to pick the locks. It was a slow process, but he finally managed to get them off and threw them across the room as he did. Rick came running back into the warehouse a few minutes later and together, the three members of the ODS helped settle their teammate into the van as comfortably as they could.

Billy was laid down on his left side, due to the fact that he had been shot in the right arm the day before. The wound wasn't bad, but because it was never stitched up as it should have been, it was now somewhat infected. However, both Casey and Rick focused on his back, while Michael sat behind the wheel and began to drive as fast as he could without getting into an accident.

Casey carefully removed the blanket from off of Billy's back, but left it covering his arms, chest, and legs in order to keep him as warm as possible. As he did so, he and Rick noticed that large blisters were beginning to form across his entire back wherever the redness covered.

Rick couldn't help it as his hand flew to his mouth and said, "Oh, God!"

Casey looked up at Michael, who quickly looked back at his friends, as he replied, "The blisters are only going to get worse."

Rick had to look away from his friend's back as he pulled over his bag, grabbed a water bottle, and held it to Billy's lips to help him drink it slowly. His lips were cracked and he hadn't anything to drink or eat since they had eaten together their first night in Mumbai. That was almost forty-eight hours ago. Billy had been held by Áglǽca for almost twenty-four hours.

"Hand me another water bottle," Casey said to Rick. "We need to wash his back, his chest, and his arms as best as we can. He's already been exposed to the lewisite for ten hours, but we still need to wash it off as soon as possible. If we don't, there's a good chance he will die before we reach the hospital. It may already be too late. It's a good thing I thought to purchase some soap when we arrived here."

"Why did you?" Rick asked quizzically as he tried to avoid what he had just said about Billy's chance of survival.

Casey answered, "Because the soap they make here in India is terrible. I'm surprised you didn't notice."

Rick looked back at Billy and replied, "I didn't notice because we haven't exactly had the time to enjoy ourselves.

"Just hand me the soap, Martinez," Casey responded. "It's in my bag. Also, hand me the medical kit you guys bought and rip up any clean shirts from our bags into rags. Be sure to wear your gloves, or you'll get the chemical on your hands when we are washing him."

"All right," Rick said as he got to work doing as Casey asked him to do.

Michael continued to drive, as Rick and Casey worked on washing Billy's skin that had been exposed to the lewisite. They both were wearing their gloves to avoid skin contact and as Casey had said earlier, the blisters were getting worse the more time passed.

Billy fought to keep from crying out as his friends scrubbed at his skin, but could not keep from moaning. The coughing and his shallow breathing became worse as time went on. Tears escaped the corners of his eyes. The pain was unbearable to Billy, but he somehow managed to remain conscious. That was until they had been working on him for about an hour and a half. The tremors continued, but his body became slack as he finally lost complete control and his eyes closed for more than just a few minutes.

Rick was the first to notice and when he tried to rouse his friend, he looked down at his face and noticed blood trickling from the corner of his mouth and from his nose. Rick quickly grabbed the oxygen tank and put the mask over his nose and mouth as he shouted out for Michael to go faster.

"We're losing him!" he cried.

"Hang in there, Billy," Casey said softly as Rick held his head in his hands. "You can't quit on us now."

Michael put his foot down on the accelerator as far as he could to get them to the hospital in time. He wasn't willing to let his friend die like this. Not because of a monster and traitor, who Billy once had thought of as a friend. It is one thing for a spy to die on the job because of a bullet or a knife in the gut, but not because of a betrayal.


	16. Chapter 16

Defeating Áglǽca

Chapter Sixteen

The ODS arrived at the small hospital in Mumbai about fifteen minutes after Billy had fallen unconscious. As they did, Michael ran around to the passenger's side of the van and helped Rick and Casey to carry their friend inside.

Michael shouted out, "We need help! Now, please!"

As a doctor and two nurses rushed over to them with a gurney and began to speak Hindi, Casey spoke to Rick saying, "Martinez, you need to translate what they need to know. Just that he was exposed to lewisite and for how long. Tell them what we've done to help him; nothing else."

Rick began to speak Hindi to the men and woman around him, explaining the basics of what happened so that they could help Billy, while they carted him off toward the operating room. Once they reached the doors, the doctor and one of the nurses pushed him through, as the other nurse stopped and pushed the agents back, ordering them that they could not go any further. Then, she too disappeared behind the doors.

Michael, Casey, and Rick stopped and remained standing in place as they stared at the doors while catching their breath. After standing there for almost five minutes, they slowly walked just down the hall and took a seat in a couple of chairs to wait. Michael eventually stood back up and began to pace back and forth angrily.

Rick turned to Casey sadly and Casey said, "Billy is a lot stronger than he looks. I told you that. He'll make it."

Rick asked, "How can you possibly know that? You saw him. He was barely breathing. Blood was coming out from his nose and mouth. He was exposed to a toxin for twelve hours."

"I know he'll survive because he is still alive right now," Casey answered. "Lewisite is only fatal if it isn't washed off right away, but the fact that he was exposed so long ago and still alive now, proves that he wants to live. He'll live."

"I wish that I had your conviction," Rick replied. "What about Michael? Do you think he believes that?"

Casey looked over at Michael and responded, "Even less than you do right now."

As Rick looked back at Michael, Michael looked over at them and walked back over to sit down beside them. They continued sitting quietly for a while until Michael finally looked over at Rick and broke the silence.

He said, "I told you to ask me when this was all over how Billy came to be a part of our team. I told you it was because he was completely honest with us from the beginning and that he saved our lives. When we first met, me, Casey, and Simms went on a mission to Argentina to track down a known terrorist. While we were there, we ran into Billy, who was there searching for the people responsible for killing his partner; a man by the name of Reese Fedorov and his daughter Sophia. It turned out that our terrorist and Sloane's killers were there working together."

Casey continued, "Despite his usual happy-go-lucky attitude, Billy was also the man you've seen in the last few days. It was the only other time he's been like this. It was just weeks after his deportation. While we were doing surveillance on the terrorist, Billy made us and approached us with a proposal to help us bring our man down, in exchange for our help to bring down Sloane's killers. We had no idea what they looked like and we never found out because we never got a good look at them, but Billy told us everything he knew, which soon led us to get the proof we needed to take the terrorist down. However, we were discovered just before a trade between our man and Fedorov and a fight broke out. Our terrorist himself and two of his men were killed."

"The four of us fought to bring everyone else down, but unfortunately, we were well outnumbered and eventually, we became pinned down inside the subway were the meeting was located," Michael spoke again. "While Fedorov's men fired round after round toward us from the front in order for Fedorov and his daughter to escape, two of the men had snuck up from behind us. Neither one of us saw them until it was too late, except for Billy. He got up from where he was crouched down and fired several shots in order kill the men before they could get a shot off on us and then quickly turned and fired at a gas pipe nearby where the men were, causing it to blow, but not before one of the men shot him twice, once in the left shoulder and once in the chest. The men who survived the blast ran from the subway and left us alone to take care of Billy. He almost died saving us. When we learned he would survive, we fought Higgins and the CIA to allow him to become the fourth member of our team. He earned it."

"That's amazing!" Rick said.

Michael nodded his head and replied, "Yeah. I forgot I still have to call Higgins to tell him about Carter and update him on what's happened. Excuse me."

Casey responded, "We've each taken turns saving each other's lives. It's what we're trained to do. What he didn't tell you was that Billy had an opportunity to run out after Fedorov. Instead, he stayed behind with us to make sure we survived. That is why I knew we could trust him. Everything he did for us then, is how we knew why he gave himself up to Sloane now. We all tend to blame ourselves for something we are directly involved in, whether it is our fault or not."

"I just finished with Higgins," Michael said as he walked back over to his friends. "He thanked us for getting the information. If Billy's information allows Homeland Security to capture Carter and his men before the lewisite is released, we'll be free to return home as heroes. If not, we may be forced to go into hiding again as we did with Simms. This time, permanently."

"Did he at least show any kind of gratitude to Billy for getting them what they need?" Rick asked.

Casey asked sarcastically, "What do you think, Martinez?"

Rick replied, "Dumb question, I get it."

About four hours had passed in silence before a different doctor besides the one who brought Billy into the operating room came walking out with hard look on his face. Michael, Casey, and Rick all stood as he approached them.

"How is he, Doctor?" Rick asked the man in Hindi.

"I speak English," he answered. "I am afraid we lost your friend twice while we worked on him, but thankfully, we got him back both times. He is alive for now, but his condition is extremely critical. We have him on a ventilator and we've treated his back. You men did a good job washing him down. If you hadn't, he would have died long before now. Eventually, the blisters will heal, as will the rash, but the effects of the lewisite are like those of third-degree burns. There will be permanent scarring, due to the toxin spreading into the deeper tissues. Once we finish getting him settled in, we will allow you to see him. I am sorry."

Michael looked grimly between his friends and then responded, "Thank you, Doctor. Please do whatever you can to keep him alive. He's a brother to us."

The Indian man answered, "I give you my word."


	17. Chapter 17

Defeating Áglǽca

Chapter Seventeen

Four days passed and Billy was still in critical condition. The ventilator was eventually removed, but it was replaced by a tube under his nose to continue to help him to breathe. As the doctors had said, the blisters were slowly beginning to heal and the tremors throughout his body finally stopped, but they told the three agents that there was still a chance he may not survive.

Rick, Michael, and Casey chose to remain optimistic. Billy was getting better, no matter how slow going it seemed, but as they continued to watch over him, they saw how terrible he looked. All he had to do was wake up and their worries would be put to rest. Neither one of the Scotsman's friends' could wait to hear his incessant babble.

During their entire stay there in the hospital, the three of them hardly left Billy's side except to take turns stepping out to shower, to grab a bite to eat, or to get coffee. They slept uncomfortably in the chairs in his room. They didn't want to leave his side, fearing that he may yet die alone and they refused to let that happen.

Around eleven o'clock in the evening, Michael's cell phone began to ring as he was pacing back and forth in the room and answered, "Dorsett."

Director Higgins' voice came on the line as he replied, "_Hello, Dorsett. I realize how late it is there in India, but I thought I would call to let you know that the intel you gave us allowed us to warn Homeland Security of the threat against them. They planned the attack for today at noon, just as when Collins claimed it would happen. Homeland gave us a hard time at first, but eventually it all worked out and we worked together to locate the bomb and the men responsible for setting it up, including Jackson Carter. He is about to be taken into custody as we speak._"

"I didn't realize it was Monday already," Michael responded wearily as he looked down at his watch. "We knew Billy was right. Am I to assume that we'll be free to come home when we are done here?"

"_As you said, if the information was good, the CIA would look good and I would look like the hero,"_ Higgins answered smugly. "_It turns out you were right. I made an old friend pay back that favor he owed me and you boys are free and clear. How is Agent Collins by the way?_"

Michael looked down at his friend and replied, "Billy's getting better, but he has yet to wake up. We're hopeful that he'll recover in no time."

The director responded, "_Very good._"

"Director, have you heard at all from Director Barnes with the Secret Service yet?" Michael asked. "We've been expecting a call from her for some time now, but there's been nothing and she isn't returning my calls."

Just before Higgins could answer, Casey quickly walked over to Michael and pointed to the doorway as he spoke quietly saying, "It looks like she preferred to give us the update in person.

"Sir, I've got to go," Michael said over the phone as he saw a woman dressed in a suit standing at the door. "You must be Director Barnes."

"Yes, I am," she replied.

As Rick stood up to join them and Michael ushered her out into the hallway, Michael responded, "I'm Michael Dorset and these are Casey Malick and Rick Martinez. We didn't expect to meet with you in person."

The woman answered, "Yes, my friends in the Service as well as my bodyguards over there in the corner tried to talk me out of coming, but I owed you and your men an apology, especially Agent Collins. How is he?"

"Not good, but we're hopeful," Rick replied. "Billy's strong and too bullheaded to let this bring him down."

"Has Billy's name been cleared of all charges like we asked?" Michael asked impatiently. "I don't beat around the bush, Director. A deal is a deal. The British Secret Service owes him and you know it."

Director Barnes looked between the three men before her and then turned back to Michael as she responded, "You are absolutely right, Agent Dorsett. Agent Collins has been completely cleared and his deportation order has been removed. He is free to come home whenever he wishes when he is better, with a job waiting for him if he chooses. My agents, especially the agent who led the rescue team, were not too thrilled with my decision to reinstate him. Apparently, he and Agent Collins never got along."

Casey watched her face closely and despite the good news, he noticed there was bad news as well, so he spoke up saying, "I get the sense there's a problem you're not telling us, Ma'am. If it concerns our friend, you better."

"I am afraid that two days ago, while being transported to a second facility, Dalton Sloane, or Áglǽca, and his girlfriend, Sophia Fedorov, somehow managed to escape thanks to a few of his friends," she answered grimly. "I assure you, we are doing everything we can to re-apprehend him, but so far, he has covered his tracks very well."

Michael angrily replied, "How could you allow him to escape after everything he's done? He never should have been moved after being brought to the first facility he was taken to. Áglǽca is a powerful and dangerous man, with many friends."

Rick quickly asked, "Do you mean that the woman that Sloane was with at the warehouse is the same woman who helped him to fake his death seven years ago? They're still together?"

"Apparently, she's his girlfriend," the director responded. "Her father, Reese Fedorov, was left behind. According to her file, Sophia is a very dangerous woman. I guess they're the perfect couple."

"I suggest that you find them, Director Barnes," Michael said firmly. "Because if you don't, we will. He will pay, I promise you."

The director saw the fire in his eyes as he spoke to her and knew that if they were the ones who found Áglǽca and Sophia Fedorov, they would both surely end up dead. It was her responsibility to make sure that the British Secret Service brought the convicts in alive so that they could stand trial for their crimes.

As the director nodded and walked away with her bodyguards following behind, Michael turned to Casey and Rick and said, "Sloane won't be stupid enough to come back right away to finish Billy off, but eventually he will come after him again. And he'll wait until we let our guard down."

Casey smiled and responded, "Which is why we will be going after him ourselves, once Billy is fully recovered."

"If we do that, won't Director Barnes have a reason to go back on her word to free Billy?" Rick asked.

"Technically, she can't because we did keep up our end," Casey responded. "It is their fault Sloane and the girl escaped. If they do go back on their word, we will protect Billy like we always have and we'll make them wish they've never heard of us."


	18. Chapter 18

Defeating Áglǽca

Chapter Eighteen

Late in evening on the tenth day in the hospital, Billy finally awoke. As he tried to focus on his surroundings and began to get up from the bed, strong arms suddenly wrapped around him and he was gently pushed back down. After laying his head against the pillows, Billy looked up at the dark faces surrounding him. However, his mind couldn't focus as his last memories were all blurred together.

"What happened?" Billy asked fearfully. "Where am I?"

"Take it easy, Billy," Michael answered softly. "You're in a hospital, still in Mumbai. You're going to be all right now. We found you."

Billy closed his eyes to try to focus on the memories forcing their way through his head as Rick asked, "Do you remember us coming in to rescue you from the room inside the warehouse? Or the ride here to the hospital?"

When Billy didn't answer, Michael spoke again saying, "We're your friends. Don't worry, you're safe."

"Michael," Billy replied finally. "Rick and Casey; of course. I'm sorry. I am having a hard time focusing.

"That's nothing new," Casey responded sarcastically in trying to lighten the mood a little. "You've got a ton of painkillers in your system right now and believe me, you need them. You are going to be soar for a while, especially your back. We're sorry it took us so long to get to you."

As Casey said this, Billy suddenly tried to move again as he quickly asked, "Dalton? What happened? Did you stop him?"

The other three members of the ODS looked sadly between each other as Rick answered, "We broke into the warehouse and found you. You gave us quite a scare. Thanks to you, we located Jackson Carter and his men with the bomb before they set it off at the department of Homeland Security in Washington D.C. and they apprehended Reese Fedorov."

"But what about Áglǽca?" Billy asked again. "Please, tell me you caught him?"

"With help from the British Secret Service, we caught both him and Fedorov's daughter, Sophia, when we broke into the warehouse," Michael replied somberly. "Unfortunately, while they were in the Service's custody, Sloane's friends managed to break them out. They are out there somewhere and as soon as you're better, we're going after them. Your old agency screwed up, but we're going to fix it, I promise."

As Billy slowly laid his head back on his pillow, he looked up into the eyes of his friends' and said, "You need to go after him now. If you wait too long, he will disappear and God knows how many more people will die because I couldn't see that my partner was a traitor years ago."

Casey firmly responded, "None of the things Dalton Sloane has done is your fault, Billy. We've tried to tell you this over and over. He is the bad guy and there is no way you could have known the things he was involved in then. He has perfected the art of villainy over many years. We will find him and we will stop him once and for all, I assure you, but right now, you are his number one target."

"Once you are back on your feet, the four of us will track him and Sophia down and finish him, before he gets the chance to come after you again, which he will unless we stop him first," Michael replied. "Besides, now that everyone knows that he is alive and he's no longer the ghost he once was, we've got the advantage."

"I can't believe you actually called the British Secret Service for help," Billy said as he was beginning to lose the strength to stay awake. "You must have had a death wish."

Michael smiled as he answered, "I agree that it wasn't the ideal solution, but they were the only way we could perform a rescue mission, since Higgins was of no help to us. You know how he is. Besides, we had an ulterior motive. We made a deal with them. You are now free to return to Scotland anytime you want. You've also been given a full pardon and will be reinstated into the Secret Service, if you wish."

Billy looked at his friends and smiled for the first time as he replied quietly, "I am honored to call you fine gentlemen my friends, which is why I shall not be leaving the CIA for a lousy job where everyone will still think of me a traitor. However, once this is finally over and I can relax again, I plan on taking a very long vacation in my homeland. I shall finally be free to see my father again and assure him I am not the man he has been told I am. Thank you."

"We look out for each other," Michael responded. "And we always will."

As he finished speaking, Billy closed his eyes and within minutes he was asleep. Rick, Michael, and Casey looked at each other and smiled. Then, they took up their vigils once again as they sat in the chairs near the bed. Their fear had finally subsided, knowing that Billy was going to be all right, now that he had woken and was slowly becoming his usual, charming self.

Two more long and painful weeks passed by, and Billy was finally released from the hospital. Actually, he signed himself out against the doctors' requests, as they claimed that he should not be leaving so soon. However, he could not take lying down in a hospital any longer without going mad.

Billy was still in an immense amount of pain, due to the blisters and rash still all over his back that were healing very slowly. The redness had yet to subside as well. Even though his teammates agreed with the doctors that he should not leave, they couldn't help, but feel grateful that they were finally able to get out of India and fly back home.

After they landed, the team was surprised to find Fay waiting for them at the airport. As they reached her, the first thing she did was gently wrap her arms around Billy and tell him she was glad he was all right. Then, she turned and hugged Michael as well, letting him know that she was happy he was home again.

They tried to convince Billy that he should go home to rest, but he insisted that they go to Langley to see if Higgins and the others have made any progress in locating Áglǽca and Sophia. Unfortunately, there had been no progress yet.

Higgins welcomed the team back in his usual smug manner. Blanke on the other hand nearly pulled Billy's arms off when he grabbed his hand to give it a shake and then pulled him into an uncomfortable bear hug. Casey had to pull him away to prevent the man from suffocating Billy.

After staying at the office for a few hours, Michael, Casey, and Rick finally convinced Billy to go home. As the four of them walked through Langley's halls, Billy stopped as they reached the wall covered by the stars of the fallen heroes.

Rick placed his hand on his shoulder and said, "We almost would have had to put up one of these for you."

As Billy continued staring at the wall, he replied, "Aye, this is true. But thanks to you, you did not."

"That's right," Casey answered. "And next time you get the idea to go and do something as stupid as turning yourself over to the bad guys, think twice."

"You've got it," Billy responded.


	19. Chapter 19

Defeating Áglǽca

Chapter Nineteen

Throughout the night, Billy had become caught up in nightmares. Not only did he dream of his recent ordeal back in Mumbai, but also of that day seven years ago he watched the man he once believed was his friend get murdered before his eyes. If it wasn't for the doorbell suddenly ringing early the next morning, Billy would have been stuck reliving the painful moments still.

As the doorbell rang for a second time, Billy awoke drenched in sweat. It took a few minutes for him to recognize his current surroundings and then quickly stood from his bed and walked over to answer the door. When he opened it, he found Michael standing there with a bag of food in his hands.

As soon as Michael saw his friend, he spoke up first saying, "You look terrible! Are you all right?"

Billy nodded and softly replied, "Aye, I'm all right."

"You're lying, Billy," Michael responded as Billy guided him to the couch and they both took a seat. "You're having nightmares, aren't you?"

"You always could see right through me," Billy answered. "I promise, I'm all right. The nightmares eventually go away. Once we find Dalton and lock him up, things will be back to normal."

Michael put his hand on Billy's shoulder in reassurance and said, "Everyone's working on it. We will find him, soon."

Billy looked away and answered, "I know we will. I never doubted you gentlemen would find Dalton back at the warehouse, as I know that you won't give up till you find him now."

"You didn't expect to make it out of the warehouse alive, did you?" Michael asked. "In fact, a part of you was hoping that you wouldn't. Billy, you can't keep blaming yourself for his actions. The guilt's going to kill you."

"I trusted the man," Billy replied angrily. "I know him better than anybody else, but I never saw what was happening right in front of me and because of that, innocent people were hurt and killed. I allowed the man to use Olivia. I did what I did to make sure that the men I trusted most would bring him down once and for all and I failed again."

"If anyone failed, it would be us and the Secret Service," Michael responded. "We trusted your old agency could take care of him. That is on us, not you. Each of us have trusted someone who have turned out to be someone else. Take Simms for example. We never would have thought he'd be capable of turning on us."

Billy replied, "He was held hostage for three years, not that I am excusing him for the betrayal. At least he had a reason. Dalton and I grew up together and became partners together. He didn't have an excuse, except for greed and power. How could I not have seen that?"

Michael answered, "He's a great actor, who played you. And when that happens, you make them pay. We will stop him. Now, let's eat. I brought breakfast."

Billy responded, "You didn't happen to bring coffee did you?"

Michael laughed as he handed Billy a cup, after which Billy stood and walked into his room to get ready for work. Michael knew Billy should remain at home until this was over, but he also knew how bullheaded he would be if the agency tried to force him to. Besides, he knew that being a part of Áglǽca's take down would be the only way he would get the closer he needed.

By seven-thirty, Michael and Billy arrived at Langley and walked into their office. As they did, they found Casey and Rick were both already there and working on typing up a few reports that all of them had fallen behind on.

As they entered, Casey spoke up saying, "You two are late."

Billy replied, "That would be my fault. I woke up a wee bit late."

"Something like that," Michael responded. "How's the paperwork coming? I take it that Higgins is on the warpath this morning?"

"He ordered us to get this work done, or he's going to send us on nonstop missions for a month," Casey answered. "Personally, I would prefer not going to another country for a long time unless it was for a vacation."

Rick looked over at Casey and asked, "If you had a choice to go anywhere for vacation, where would you choose?"

Michael replied for him, "I think he'd choose some place bizarre, such as Timbuktu or someplace we've never even heard of."

"Very funny," Casey responded sarcastically. "Actually, I was going to say…"

Before he could finish, Fay walked into the office and said, "I am sorry for interrupting, but we got a lead on Áglǽca and Sophia Fedorov. One of our informants in Brazil spotted them. I've already booked the four of you on a flight that leaves in two hours, although looking at you, Billy, I see I should have only booked three tickets."

"I assure you, Fay, I am fine," Billy answered.

"Sure you are," Fay replied. "The three of you take care of him, will you? Don't go doing something stupid like you always do, huh?"

Michael responded, "Don't you worry. We will all be back in no time and in one piece. Oh, by the way, do you think you could finish up our reports for us and hand them into Higgins? Otherwise we'll end up on never ending missions."

Fay smiled and answered, "That would mean I wouldn't have to see you for at least a month or two. It's a dream come true."

"Very funny," Michael replied. "Let's get going, team. We've got an important job ahead of us. And this time, we cannot fail.

"Please tell me you do not plan to turn him back over to the British Secret Service again?" Billy asked. "You can't trust them."

Rick responded, "They screwed up and we were foolish enough to trust them to make sure Sloane was punished. Not this time. Now it's our turn. The sooner we get this taken care of, the sooner you can get on your vacation to Scotland. We'll join you."

Billy grinned and answered, "You will love it. I know this great pub and the hills sing."

"Sounds great!" Rick said.


	20. Chapter 20

Defeating Áglǽca

Chapter Twenty

A week and a half passed by since the ODS arrived in Brazil and even after getting into contact with two of their informants, they still had yet to find Dalton Sloane and Sophia Fedorov. After their informant had called them, the two fugitives seemed to have disappeared and the longer it took for them to search throughout Brazil, the more agitated and ill Billy was becoming.

Casey, Michael, and Rick tried to get him to relax, but their pleas fell on deaf ears. Billy was refusing to get the rest he needed and the truth was, they all understood because they'd be the same way if they were in his shoes. Therefore, each of them only slept as little as possible.

One morning, their search finally paid off and Michael received a call from an informant, who said that Sloane was spotted outside a bar in Rio de Janeiro. When Michael told the others, Billy was the first to grab his bag, but as he did so, he stumbled and Casey had to help him stand.

Rick was the first to speak up as he said, "Billy, let us take care of Dalton ourselves. You can't keep running like this, let alone get into a fight."

Casey added, "No doubt he's already found a few more bodyguards. I can handle them, but you can't."

"I can't let you three go after him on your own," Billy replied. "This is my fight."

"This is all of ours fight," Rick responded. "This guy almost killed you and from the way you're running right now, he still might unless you let us handle this. We will get him."

Billy remained standing and said, "I don't care to get into a fight with Dalton or any of his goons, but I need to be there to see him go down and someone has to watch your backs."

Michael smiled as he replied, "We always knew you were never the revenge type. We know, Billy. Just promise us that you won't do anything stupid like turning yourself over to him again, or taking a bullet for us, and we'll let you come along. If not, Casey will knock you out and we'll handcuff you to the radiator. Do we have a deal?"

"Aye," Billy answered. "Besides, I don't feel like being in the hospital again. Not with all that blood around. You know I have a phobia of blood."

"Yeah," Rick said. "I remember you telling me that the last time we were in the hospital, guarding Bishop."

Four hours later, the ODS arrived in Rio de Janeiro and immediately met up with their informant, whom Michael had asked to find men to follow Sloane and his girlfriend around until they got there. Their informant was a bartender inside the bar where he had finally spotted Sloane and as the fugitive left, he ordered two friends of his to keep an eye on the man for him.

The man spoke up saying, "My good friends, it is a pleasure to see you again! Billy, you look terrible."

Billy nodded as he answered, "You are not the first to notice, believe me."

"Please tell us you know where Áglǽca and his girl are right now, Tony?" Michael asked impatiently.

"Why the rush?" Tony asked. "They do not appear to be leaving any time soon. They are enjoying themselves. Not that they are the loud, partygoer types, but they are vacationing as all lovebirds truly ought to. Can't you enjoy this city's beauty?"

Casey replied, "We can't do that, Tony. Áglǽca and Sophia are very dangerous and need to be brought in immediately. Just tell us where they are right now."

Tony asked again, "What did these two do to you exactly?"

"They nearly killed Billy," Rick responded. "We need to take them now."

"I see," Tony finally said. "I will have my friend here show you the way to the room they are staying in. Just be careful, yes?"

Casey grimly replied, "Thanks a lot."

Tony's friend guided the team to the hotel where Sloane and Sophia were currently hiding out, but all of a sudden, as Michael, Billy, Rick, and Casey cautiously walked inside, while their guide left, there was a loud bang coming from a room on the second level of the hotel. As they rushed up the stairs, they found the same man, who led the British Secret Service team back in Mumbai, leading another team of men as they broke inside the room and were currently fighting against Sloane's new and small Gurkha army.

The hotel was becoming trashed as the fight continued. Michael grabbed Billy and told him to stay back as he, Casey, and Rick ran into the middle of the mess and began to fight as well. As they did so, the Secret Service leader saw them and fought his way through the mess he had created to get near Michael.

Just as the man was about to say something, Michael interrupted as he angrily asked, "What on earth do you think you are doing? You've created a war zone inside a hotel full of innocent bystanders and now you may have ruined our chance to capture Áglǽca!"

"Áglǽca and Sophia Fedorov are ours to capture, Dorsett!" the man shouted back. "You said it yourself."

"You already blew your chance with him when you let them escape!" Michael continued to shout. "And in case you haven't noticed, Sloane isn't even in this room! While your men are fighting his, he and Sophia are escaping! They obviously climbed out the window and onto the fire escape!"

Then, Michael, Rick, and Casey pushed their way through the men and looked out onto the fire escape. Sure enough, they saw Sloan and his girlfriend climbing up the escape toward the roof. Michael shoved his way back through the fight and as Billy joined him, they both ran up the stairs to the roof, hoping that they would be able to cut the two off, while Casey and Rick stayed behind to help with the fight. The leader of the British Secret Service team followed after Sloane on the fire escape.

When they reached the roof, they saw Dalton as he was helping Sophia off of the escape and onto the roof. As they turned to run, the ODS stepped out in front of them, blocking their path.

When Dalton saw Billy, he said, "I see that you managed to survive, Billy. I'm surprised. I didn't think you had it in you. I was always the stronger one and I saw the look of defeat on your face back at the warehouse. You weren't expecting to make it out of there alive and you didn't care."

Billy remained quiet as Michael moved forward and replied, "We're here to bring you in, Sloane. This time, it's in to the CIA, not to the British Secret Service and you won't be getting away from us either."

"You may have bested me the last time, but surely you don't think I am going to be this easy to capture, do you?" Dalton asked.

"Freeze, Dalton, or I will shoot!" the Service team's leader shouted as he suddenly appeared behind his two fugitives.

Michael shouted, "Captain, get back now!"

The man responded, "No way, Dorsett! I told you, he is mine."

"I am afraid not, Mate," Sloane replied as he suddenly pulled out a grenade and threw it right at the Service leader's feet.

The captain fired his gun just before the grenade landed and he was thrown backward off of the roof and down to the ground. However, the bullet he fired ended up hitting Sophia, as Dalton pulled her in front of him to avoid being killed. The blast killed the British Secret Service leader, just as his bullet instantly killed Reese Fedorov's daughter.

Sloane pulled another grenade from his jacket pocket and tossed it toward Michael and Billy as they began to run toward the man with guns in their hands. Billy instantly shoved Michael and himself to the ground as the grenade was thrown. Luckily, his quick instinct pushed them far enough out of the way of the blast, but the shove ended up causing Michael to hit his head against the ground. He didn't fall unconscious, but he became dazed.

As Sloane continued running across the roof, Billy quickly stood and after making sure Michael was all right, he ran after him. As he reached the end of the rooftop, Dalton stopped and measured the distance between where he stood, to the next roof. When Billy caught up and saw he was going to jump across, he slowly raised his gun and moved forward.

"Don't do it, Dalton," Billy said. "It's too far. You will only end up killing yourself. Let us bring you in."

"Just so that your new home can stick a needle in my arm?" Dalton replied angrily as Billy continued to walk closer to him. "No thank you. Do you really think that you can pull that trigger on me, Billy? After all that we've been through? I don't think you can. You're too good."

"He may not be able to pull the trigger, but I can," Casey answered as he, Michael, and Rick came running over with their guns raised. "Go ahead and give me a reason, Scumbag."

As Dalton looked between Billy and his friends, he suddenly grinned and as he raised his own gun and pointed it directly at Billy, Dalton responded, "Very well."

However, before he could take his shot, Casey fired, hitting Dalton in the left shoulder. The force of the shot caused him to fall backward and over the edge of the roof, but Billy was close enough so that as he went over, Billy grabbed a hold of Dalton's right wrist and tried to keep him from falling.

Billy angrily said, "No! You're going to pay for your crimes as you deserve to. You will not die like this."

Billy's friends ran over to help him pull Dalton up and once he was back up and safely on the roof once again, Casey shoved him face down on the ground and cuffed his hands behind his back, despite the bullet wound in his shoulder. Then, he, Rick, and Michael looked over at Billy, just as he suddenly collapsed to the ground. Michael was the first to reach him as he knelt down in front of his friend and saw that he was sweating and shaking badly.

"You're going to be all right, Billy," Michael said as he put one hand on his face and neck in order to keep his head from falling to his chest, and the other hand on his shoulder in comfort. "Just hang in there. It looks like you've earned yourself another trip to the hospital after all."

"He's burning up," Rick responded as he put his hand on Billy's forehead to check his temperature. "You never should have come with us to apprehend Sloane, Billy."

As he wearily looked into the eyes of his friends, Billy quietly answered, "I know that now, but I am still glad I did. Dalton deserves to be punished the proper way, even if that means he receives the ultimate punishment. If I hadn't come, he would have been killed and he may have killed either of you."

Michael chuckled softly as he asked, "Are you saying we owe you, Billy?"

Billy smiled and replied, "You bet you do."

A month and a half later…

An older man in his late sixties was sitting down at his table eating the fresh stew he had just finished cooking. The man lived alone in Edinburgh, in a small cabin he and his wife had built by hand many years ago and despite being lonely, he kept himself busy with being the town's carpenter.

Just as he finished eating, there was a knock on his door. The man stood from the table, walked over to the door, and opened it. As soon as he saw who was standing outside, he slowly walked outside and then wrapped his arms around one of the four men before him. Tears were falling from his eyes as he did so.

"Hello, Dah," Billy answered as he too wrapped his arms around the smaller man.

"William," the man replied. "I never thought I'd see you again. How is it that you're home after all these years?"

As they let up from the embrace, Billy responded, "I have finally been cleared of all charges that were against me. Thanks to my friends here, I am free to come home. They helped me to clear my name."

Billy's father answered, "And who are your friends?"

Michael stepped forward and shook the man's hand as he replied, "I'm Michael Dorsett and these are Casey Malick and Rick Martinez."

"You're American," the man said quizzically. "I had no idea you would have ended up so far away. It is a pleasure to meet you boys. Thank you for taking care of my son."

"Your son is a good man and a good friend," Rick responded.

"I wanted so badly to reassure you I was not guilty, but the British Secret Service wouldn't allow me to see you before I was deported," Billy said softly.

His father answered, "I never once believed my son was guilty of those preposterous charges. Shame on them for doing what they did to you. Please, all of you come in and have some of my delicious stew. I just finished making it."

Billy replied, "Oh, you made my favorite meal that Ma always made. I am so sorry I could not be here when she died."

"Stop blaming yourself for what you had no control over," Billy's father said firmly.

"We've tried getting him to stop that, but he never really listened," Casey responded in his usual, gruff manner.

Everyone laughed and together, they sat there for the rest of the evening sharing stories with Billy's father of what they've been doing over all these years. After staying in Scotland for two weeks, Billy finally explained to his father that he would be going back to D.C. with his friends because it was where he really belonged, with them, as a spy for the CIA.

"I am very proud of you, Billy," he said. "Just promise me you will come and visit as often as you can."

"I promise," Billy answered.

After being back at work for three weeks, the ODS finally received word that Dalton Sloane, also known as Áglǽca, had been sentenced to death. His execution was far off, but there was no escape for him this time. Things were finally getting back to normal after a long few months of sadness, anger, and pain. Billy had been rewarded for his bravery and heroism as he had been the one to save the immigration offices within the D.C. Homeland Security office.

Relief swept over Billy as he was given the news and it was then that his friends walked over and Casey said, "I'd say this calls for a celebration. The first round's on me, but don't think I'll be paying all night.

"We would never think to trick you into buying all the rounds, Mr. Malick," Billy answered sarcastically. "If the first round is on you, then the rest are on me. I owe you gentlemen a lot. For we have slain a fierce enemy and saved the lives of countless men, women, and children. We truly are heroes, gentlemen, and we can never forget it."

"Here, here," Michael replied as the four of them cheered in celebration.

The End


	21. Thank You

Thank you to all of those who have read and have written reviews for my stories! They are much appreciated. I'm honored to have you all for fans and I hope to hear from you all again in the future, should you choose to read and enjoy more of my work. Best of wishes to you all!

Sincerely,

Genevieve Kelly


End file.
